Next Generation: Hope
by TheImmortalWeapon
Summary: Twenty years ago my dad returned to K'un-Lun. He was crowned, he and mom were married. Not very further down the road here I am. My name is Hope Xia Rand, princess and the heir to the throne of K'un-Lun. And this is my story. My adventure. My life. Not the life I have been given as royalty, but my chance to find my path. There are always two paths. It's my turn to pick. R&R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: When the characters peak in any other languages it will be in , Just because in K'un-Lun they more than likely don't speak English 24-7 because if you do your research correctly the inhabitants are mostly Chinese, even though a few names in the story are Japanese, just roll with it. Thanks!

I sit quietly on the plane next to my father. This was exciting, I was meeting my Dad's old team. Dad had his legs folded up underneath him and was meditating while my brother slept in the seat across for us, leaned up against mom, who was also asleep.

The plane was empty there was a young pilot about 5-6 years older than me flying in the front but she was busy. I looked over at my dad. His blond hair had been cut and was now shorter. His right arm, which was closest to me, was heavily bandaged. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt and long matching pants, but I could still tell it was banged.

"Hey dad," I asked quietly careful not to wake my little brother and mom.

"Is everything ok Hope?" He asked unfolding his leg he relaxed his muscles and opened his eyes.

Those bright green eyes, you could melt under his gaze. They were so soft and loving and when he was being stern they changed into something else, like he could see right through you.

"Yah, I'm just nervous." I smile leaning into his chest.

He gently moved to put his arm around me but flinched in terrible pain.

"Do you want more medicine to but on your arm?" I ask as he grips his shoulder tightly.

He doesn't say anything but nods, gridding his lip in pain.

I shift my weight and sit on my legs I grab my back pack and pull out a small bottle of cream and bandages.

I gently unbutton my dad's shirt and help him slide it off his shoulder. Then I gently remove the old bandages to reveal his injured shoulder.

The skin was burned, well the skin that was left. And the sight was sickening. I rotated his should around in its socked until I hear a solid pop! And then I watch my dad flinch again.

"Here, hold your arm so I can wrap it." I say quietly, it hurts me to watch him in such pain.

My dad holds his arms as I rub a green creamy paste over the injury gently. Then I slowly wrapped the shoulder.

"You've always been quiet talented in caring for others," dad says quietly as I search through the bag once again, this time looking for pain killers. Once I found it I mixed the drink for my dad and held it up so he could take it.

He smiled and took the glass downing it quickly as he massaged his shoulder. "You took very good care of your mother after Kaito was born." He smiled as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "You did everything Yu-Ti told you to and you always wanted to know more. You were his little helper, Hope." Dad smiled at me warmly and wrapped his arm around me. My dad started telling me the story but I dozed off quickly leaning up against him.

"Hope, honey, wake up." A soft voice said. I opened my eyes and saw my mom was standing over me. Kaito and Dad had disappeared and she was shaking me gently. "We're here."

* * *

><p>I sit up and look out the window to see we are in a busy city completely different form K'un-Lun, there were buildings standing taller than the pillars that sounded the arena. And they were all jammed together as if in fear that they were going to run out of room. My stomach suddenly did a backflip.<p>

"Come on Hope, your father and brother are waiting on us." Mom says handing me my bag. I nod and follow her quietly.

Once we're off the plane I feel instantly trapped and sickened, it's difficult to tell which is worse as Dad leads us around. The large hallways are completely empty, and very large. Mom slips her hand into his and he squeezes it tightly as I walk behind my brother who nearly stumbles with every step maneuvering his crutches. Shifting his weight clumsily form his right leg to the crutches.

Watching him struggle a little bit makes me feel terrible. His left leg had to be amputated due to a fight he was in with the super villain known as The Goblin. Somehow Goblin got into the city and was after my father. But, dad played his cards smart and was able to escape being captured and drained of his powers to feed Goblin's plan. But instead he found me and Kaito. And we got in harm's way. I blacked out almost as soon as he found us, I still can't remember what happened.

I was lucky, only unresponsive for a few hours. And was confined to bed rest for a few hours afterward.

Kaito was unconscious for almost three days and then when he woke up he was in a daze. It took a while but his telepathy powers worked out all the memory problems almost instantly. Allowing him to remember all the pain he was in before John Aman found him. But by the time he was in the infirmary, his leg was destroyed and infected.

He had locked himself up for weeks afterwards, only leaving the infirmary during meal times when the hallways would be empty.

I was so lost in thought I forget where I was for a moment.

"Hey, Hope? You ok? You were spacing out there for a moment." Kaito's voice snapped me back to reality.

"What? Yah, I'm fine." I reply quietly.

I look around to see dad talking to someone, he is a little taller than dad and had short brown hair and was wearing a suit witch compared to dad's normal K'un-Lunan attire looks really odd.

Mom was standing right next to dad quietly here dress also looked off in this place where everyone wore uniforms.

"Hope, Kaito?" Dad say and we bother walk over a little closer.

"This is Agent Coulson." Dad says motioning to the man.

"It's nice to meet you both." Coulson says looking us over. I watch as his gaze locks on my brother's stub of a leg. Kaito also looks down rather ashamed.

I watch as mom hugs dad's arm a little tighter.

"Your teammates all already arrived this morning, there waiting in the team living area." Coulson said snapping out of his trance. "I believe you remember how to get there?" He asked looking at my dad.

My dad nods and leads us down another of the many corridors.

"Are you excited?" My mom asked looking at my dad.

"Yes," my dad breaths quietly. "I am excited. It's been over 20 years."

We walk a little longer until we reach an open room that had about 10 people. There was food and everyone was relaxed. Before we stepped out into the room dad held his hands over his head and snapped his fingers as he focused his powers.

His clothing changed to a t-shirt and jeans. He looked over at mom who shook her head no as I held my hands up and I transformed my own clothing to a green and yellow sweatshirt when jeans, and Kiato's clothing changed to a nice lose shirt that was white and had a pale blue shirt over the other one and shorts that when slightly pasted his cut off leg.

We walked in and at first no one seemed to notice us. But then one girl watched me carefully and I felt odd, it wasn't like I wasn't used to being stared at, my red hair does standout.

Then a man noticed us and smile. "Hey Danny!" he called, he was obviously Hispanic. His skin was tanned and he had short black hair.

"Hey, Sam." Dad replied smiling softly. The man put his arm around dad's neck.

Sam looked form dad, to mom, and then to me and my brother.

"Wow." He smiled looking at me. "Aren't you pretty."

I can feel my face getting hot. "Thank you Mr. Alexander." I say politely.

"Aw, and your manners. Look how cute." He hand came out to ruffle my hair but my hand shot up and grabbed it.

"Look, man, don't start with me. I am 16 years-old. Not 5. And just be happy I am not going to use my powers on you." I snarl between my teeth. My eyes narrow.

"What powers? Danny's powers aren't genetic." He says puzzled.

"Actually there from my mom." I smile. "I'm what you call a Half-Blood. Half immortal and half mortal."

I let go and he stumbled to stand up straight because I had pulled his arm downward so we were at eye level.

Dad shoot me a look of disapproval and mom also didn't look all too happy, but Kaito was watching me with more concern.

"So," a pale brown haired man said. "Who is the strongest now?"

* * *

><p>"Come one Peter!" Ava, as I learned her name, yelled at her husband as he dodged another kick from my dad. Everyone was watching in anticipation. This was the final of the competition to see who the best fighter was. And dad wasn't playing his normal cards. He was fighting like his student Jun, who has really become part of the family. Anyway Jun is reckless, and unpredictable. So against Peter, someone who knows to core of his style, it is actually is a smart move.<p>

Suddenly I felt lightheaded and Peter flew right at me. I gripped my necklace piece and heard Kiato shout my name as I waited for impact.

When I heard Peter slam into the wall behind me. I open my eyes and look behind me to see Peter on the floor.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Density control. You made yourself transparent." Dad explained watching me with sad eyes.

"That explains while I couldn't lift you with Telekinesis." Kaito mutter.

"Doctor Strange was right." Mom mutters to my dad.

Later that night after dinner Kaito and I chatted with the other kids and then dad sent us to his old room for us to go to sleep because of the time change.

I lay awake for about an hour listening to the sounds outside. And after everyone else went to bed I could hear mom and dad talking outside the door.

"Danny, Hope's powers are getting out of control." Mom whispered in Chinese.

"I know." Dad whispered back. "Doctor Strange warned us, her powers are truly strong."

"What now? Do we wait for something to happen or?€" Mom's voice was worried.

"Her necklace she always wears," Dad said he let out a deep breath. "It's like mine. It will protect her like it did when she became transparent."

I could mom crying. "What's going to happen to our baby girl?" She cried.

"Hope is 16 years old now, it's her future to decide. It's her life, and she is destined for greatness." Dad is reassuring and it doesn't hurt that I can hear the smile in his weak and tired voice. I yawn forcing myself to stay awake.

"How do you know?" Mom asks.

"The Dragon Stone, it's in her necklace. She can touch it without it burning a hole thought her skin. Like my necklace, it will protect her. The dragon inside will guide her."

I dozed off after dad's last comment, the sleep had caught up with me.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes slowly. Something was off. I blinked a few times. I was laying in the infirmary. Dad was sitting in a chair next to my bed reading. I coughed weakly and sat up, everything ached.<p>

"Dad, what happened? Where's mom and Kaito?" I asked sitting up and finding my body aching.

"It's ok Hope." Dad replies quietly. He places the book down and moves so he is sitting on the foot of my bed. "Everyone is alright." He pauses allowing me to catch my breath. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I, I don't know…" I stutter. "First there was this monster and he found me and Kaito. And he attacked us, then the world just went black." I look up at him to see his face is taking in what I am saying.

"You honestly don't remember anything?" He questions me again.

"Nothing else." I agree nodding my head.

Dad lets out a breath. "Hopefully Kaito will remember more when he wakes up."

"When he wakes up?" I question startled. "What happened to him?" I demand bitterly, my brother was my responsibility to keep an eye on when The Goblin first showed up.

Dad looks at me and sighs hanging his head. "Kaito was injured rather, severely. I haven't heard anything in a while, his left leg was extremely damaged and infected. That is all I know. Your mother is in there now with him." I watch dad closely.

"Can I see him?" I ask slowly.

"If you can stand without help." Is his simple reply.

A moment later I am standing with my dad a few doors down from the room where I was. Dad knocked and mom answered it after a moment. She looked surprised to see me but let us bother in.

It took me a second to processes, I looked at the thin sheets and saw his leg missing. It wasn't there at all. Only a stub form right above the knee.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own marvel or any character except my OCs.

I woke with a start bolting upwards in my bed I looked around. Yup, my room in the Tri-Skelton alright. Room 264 on the 70th story.

"Is everything alright?" The automated voice known as Charli asked.

"Yah, just nightmares again." I respond sleepily laying back down.

"Alright then, it is time to get up. It just turned 6 o'clock." Charli sang.

I grumble dragging myself out of bed. It had been three weeks since I had last seen mom and dad. Three weeks ago they left me and Kaito here. Coulson had plans to start a younger hero training program. I didn't qualify as 'younger' so I get to do the real fun stuff, not train for one day when people will think I am ready.

I wash my face and stare into the mirror, it's not that I really mind hanging out with kids four to five years younger than me, but it gets old after a while.

I'll admit it Piper the 13 year-old half-alien is super cool she can change between her human form and alien from. While a human she had blond short hair and blue eyes and tones of freckles. And she is pretty cute. But alien form, you could never recognize her with blue skin, pink hair and eyes, tattoos, and forehead band. Her powers include power mimicry which is where she gets her name. Mimic, the real deal behind those powers of hers is simply her alien genetics.

But the rest are rather normal. There is Anna Grace Parker, also 13. She is Spiderman's and White Tiger's daughter. She has Spiderman's powers and her mom's skill. Her costume is a female versions of her dad's. With a pony tail out the back where you can see her long brown hair. She always seemed to have this look on her face like she has something else to be doing. And she can be the queen of sarcasm when she wants to be.

Then there are Luke's kids. Danielle is the oldest and the girl, she is 14 so the second oldest of all of us. She has her mom's skin and her powers to fly, but her dad's invulnerability. Her costume is a tight spandex that is sleeveless it's white with a thin blue outline. And long blue glove that cover her arms up to her elbows. She wears a mask that only covers her eyes, it's also blue, and has white lenses.

Her brother is named Drake, he is a little taller then she is and has a more modern version of his dad's old costume. He also has his dad's looks. But his hair is half shaved off and it flops to the side.

I slumped into the closet, I hated high school. It's actually pointless. I have a single friend named Sabrina Olivia Smith. She's nice and all but I can't help but wonder if Kaito could do something for her imagination. I mean if you think you are a fan girl you have never meet Sabrina.

She will spend hours upon hours watching Netflix and anime, she is into Hetalia, Full Medal Alchemist, The Immortal Instruments, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Doctor Who (I mean really; Who?), Sherlock, Death Note (Again I am stumped why anyone would watch something with that title?), and more stuff I can't remember to save my life.

If I had to take my best guess I would say a few hours in therapy would do absolutely nothing for her, but the therapist might then need therapy. Just saying.

I gulp down my breakfast in record time. I dump my dishes in the sink and gather all my homework and put it in my binder.

Math? Piece of Pi. Get it?

English? Completed, it's my second language so... Yah…

Early History? Sure, wasn't too hard.

Science?

I look down at the paper and open text book. The paper was blank. Of course it was. I can't do science to save my life. I am a mystic! I am magic. I know magic and science are interlinked but that is still a little advance for a 16 year old girl. But 10thgrade is tough. I'd rather go another ten-twenty rounds with The Immortal Weapons.

I sigh fitting in my science homework. Today was going to be a long day. I walk out of my apartment brushing my hair with my watch carefully bit between my teeth so it doesn't drop. I quickly finish my hair and throw my comb back inside before closing the door. Then I fit my high-tech SHIELD watch on and head for the stairs, sliding down the railing. After a minute I jump off and look at the sign.

Sixty-fourth Floor.

I sigh. I walk out the door and get in the elevator.

A few minutes later I reach the garage. I walk out to see Kaito reading in the front seat. I sigh throwing my bag in the back of the convertible. I jump over the door and slide into the drives seat.

"Ready to go?" I ask.

"I've been ready for a while. Why did you take your time?" Kaito asked as he looks up at me.

"Well, sorry I was training last night and was tired." I informed him.

"Ok." He mutters going back to reading his book.

I sigh as I start the engine. The drive was actually fast. Once I parked we both got out and went into the school. Even if Kaito is 12 he is taking freshman classes. Yup when you can't do different physical activities you get a lot of extra reading time.

I groan and walk up the main door and walk in, heading straight to my locker. Once I opened it, I threw in my back pack in and then closed it and then saw Sabrina leaning on the lockers.

"Hey!" She exclaimed happily. She had a bright happy smile and had a white dress shirt and a brown jacket, she had on a bright red bowtie. Her big black glasses were on her face. I was shocked she wasn't wearing a fez.

"Hey, Sabrina." I say slowly still taking in her outfit.

We start walking to first period; Math.

"So do you like my outfit? I am trying to become The Doctor, I mean I want a sonic screwdriver so much! It would be so cool!" She starts talking quickly as we sit down.

I grip my necklace, and I allow the dragon stone to numb out my nerves and calm my magic impulse. I am not going to mute her; I am not going to murder her; I am not going to cast a spell on Sabrina.

Lunch rolled around like normal. Kaito, or now Kai, was stumbling around with a lunch box in his hand.

I watched him carefully as a larger senior walked up to him and held out his hand. Kai backed up bumping into another rather lager guy.

"I feel sorry for that new kid, I heard he's only twelve and a freshman." Sabrina said when she noticed me watching him. I sighed placing down my sandwich and standing up, and start walking toward the bullies.

Before I get very far Sabrina grabbed my wrist. "What are you doing? Are you asking to get your name in the Death Note?" she whispered yelled at me.

Hey, I told you she was insane.

"I'll explain in a minute." I tell her breaking free of her grip and rubbing my wrist, she had some grip for not working out.

"Hey!" I yell storming over to where the bullies were picking on Kaito.

The one that had grabbed him by the shirt collar and lifted him off the ground turned and looked at me.

'_Hope. Please don't do anything crazy._' Kaito's voice rings in my head. Stupid telepath.

"Well if you can't stop 'em join 'em. I guess…" I hear Sabrina say before she runs up next to me.

"Excuse me? What do you think your doing?" Sabrina asked nicly. ' gripped my necklace again to prevent myself form hurting her.

"Leave Kai alone." I demand.

"You got a problem red?" He asked dropping Kaito who quickly reached for his crutches only to have them pulled out of his reach.

"Actually I got a few problems, freshman." I reply rolling up my sleeves, there are very few people I wouldn't hurt for calling me 'red'.

"Well, take it up with someone else I don't have time for this." He waved me off as he turned to leave.

I quickly grab his arm and spun him around. He smiled a toothy smile at me witch I couldn't help but make a face at. "You're a feisty one red."

"Call me that again and you'll see feisty. Why were you picking on Kai?" I demand.

"Do I have to have a reason? It's fun messing with people." He said bitterly, then looked me over, "especially people who can't fight back."

"Yah, well leave Kai alone. He's my little brother and I got to look out for him." I snap then the second statement sunk in.

Calming down I smiled. "You think I am defenseless?" I ask innocently.

"You and this little freak of a brother." He kicks Kai hard in the gut.

My face glows with anger as I quickly swing and hit him in the stomach with my knee. "Don't touch him." I yelled again. This time he seemed mad. He took a swing at my face.

'_Hope, please, don't get in trouble over me._' Kai's voice distracts me for the spit second it takes for him to hit my flat in the face.

I fall to the ground and grab my nose. I was about to get back up in hit him when a voice stopped me. "Hope. Anthony." Coulson's voice snaps at us. I look up from where I was on the ground holding my nose. Sabrina had rushed up to us all, and a lot of other people had gathered around.

"You two my office now. And Sabrina take Kai to the nurse and then to my office." Coulson orders. He stares at Sabrina intently as she helps up Kai who looks at me with pity.

'_Hope? Why do you always have to pick fights?_' He asks weakly.

'_Just get out of my head._' I reply following Coulson.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone it's me! First off I want to say thank you for the reviews, latinoheart151! They have been great and I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am that you enjoy my writing!

Latinoheart151: I really enjoy writing the character Hope, I think she is definitely different from Danny. Personally just because he is so calm and peace loving, I always pictures him with a daughter who was the complete opposite of him. Kai is undoubtedly more like Danny than hope is.

Lilith Clarisse Pond: Sabrina is based off of a friend of mine who is major fangirl. Even though she talks a big game she isn't really the kind of person I can see doing too much against a big senior guy.

* * *

><p>Anthony goes into the office with Coulson first while I sit on the bench in the main office holding a bloody napkin up to my nose, that still hasn't stopped bleeding.<p>

There was no doubt in my mind dad was going to hear about this, before he left he set up some form of communication with SHIELD, like the elders did for him, so he would be up-to-date on everything. And if that doesn't work he could always use magic, or Doctor Strange to spy on us.

The door opened and Anthony walked out and shot me a look and Coulson motioned my inside.

I shuffle inside and slump down into the chair near the desk exchanging my napkin for a clean tissues.

"First things first, your parents will be informed of this fight at school." Coulson said taking the seat behind the desk.

"Good-Bye living." I mutter. Dad would be proud I stood up for Kai but he'd kill me for starting a fight, and don't get me started on what mom would do.

"I have, however, decided not to suspend or expel you. Anthony is going to be expelled and Kai is being sent home early." Coulson said witch shocked me, well me not getting suspended or expelled.

"Really? That's great!" I sit up straighter and smile.

"But you can consider yourself warned." His gaze was harsh and unforgiving, if I wasn't used to being looked at like that I may have died.

"Ok warned." I repeated nodding my head.

"You may got back to class." He dismisses. And I sigh in relief.

As I walked to my locker to get my book I started thinking. I am acting different than normal. I mean this isn't who I am around dad or the elders. I let out a deep breath. "Dad was right." I mutter as I but in the code and get my books, "the outside world is full of corruption and without honor." I sigh as I get my books and place a pink dairy on top, it had a Chinese patter on the cover. I had started keeping it since I began my training. Dad said it would help me, and that he did the same when he wound up in K'un-Lun. It bugged me a little that it was pink but, hey, I'll live.

I walk into class to receive dirty looks as I take my seat in the back of the classroom and open the dairy and flipped to the next clean page.

_September 30th_

_ I have heard the stories of when K'un-Lunain's have left to journey into the outside world before knowing of how corrupt it was. But now I think I finally know the truth for myself. As I have told you plenty of times my brother is for lack of better terms handicapped. And a boy, about the age people finish their training in K'un-Lun, was being a major jerk to him._

_ I stepped in but only succeeded in getting him kicked out of school for a while, my brother sent home for the day, and for myself a bloody nose._

_ I'm really not sure what's happening to me I'm not usually this aggressive. Well, that's kind of a lie. You have to admit I am aggressive because I train with the Immortal Weapons and they're pretty tough. Don't even get me started about the training exercises they put me through mentally and physically exerting and vexing. _

_ My biggest problem right now though isn't what's happening to me. It's going to have to be what happens when dad finds out would've been up to the last three weeks. He will probably be pretty mad at me. And don't give me started on mom she'll probably blow her top._

_ Mom always wants me to be a lady and proper and elegant a lot of junky stuff. But really she was never like that. I mean really grandfather is the Immortal Warlord! She grew up like any male might in K'un-Lun, and yet she wants to to be someone she never was. Even though she has had a fight and stuff, she most definitely does need to of my activities with the mortal weapons. No matter how much dad says it's good for me and he approves of it. _

_ I used to think because of Kai's disability dad looks to me to be the finger in the family because Kai is not longer physically capable, but I know deep down he isn't disappointed like some parents in K'un-Lun would be._

"I didn't know you were fluent in Chinese, Hope." She said looking over my shoulder.

"Sorry," I say closing the dairy.

Sabrina had sat down next to me by now. "Wow Hope, your weird mystery never ends does it?" she asked jokingly.

"I guess," I sigh as I pull out my text book and start on the science assignment on the board.

When school was out I left quickly. I dodged around and then spotted Sabrina. I quickly ducked behind the corner. Darn it.

I close my eyes and stand straight closing my eyes. I let out a deep breath and shake my head blending into the crowd I hurry out to the parking lot and drive home quietly. Fury was going to kill me.

I pulled up to the garage and clicked on the touch screen in the car. "Charli open the door." I mutter grumpily.

"What happen to you?" Charli grumbled as the automatic door opened and I drove in.

I slowly took the elevator all the way up to the 70th floor. It took a while, people smiled at me and kept waving and saying hello to the point I started my science homework. Yes, I actually started my science homework.

I slumped into my apartment and collapsed on the couch. Just as I did the phone rang.

"Charli." I moan.

"It is that girl from school, she has been calling you for almost ten minutes now." Charli replied.

I groan, this will be annoying. I picked up the phone and put it on speaker while I sat down at the dining room table to do my homework, every time Sabrina stopped for a breath I quickly mutter in agreement or disagreement before she continued on her rant.

By the time I finished she was done. I lay on the couch watching the ceiling.

"You know we need to hang out more." Sabrina sighed. "I would invite you over to my place but, I'm not allowed to have guests. We should hang out at your place."

"You know that wouldn't work, my dad's never home and I doubt Fury would enjoy me bringing my friends to the Headquarters of SHIELD." I grip my necklace to help me remember my cover story.

"You never did tell me why you live there. I mean it's awesome and all, but really why?" Sabrina was longing through the phone.

"OK my dad is an agent stationed overseas somewhere 'classified' and he couldn't take us with him. It wasn't 'safe for two kids'. My mom died a while back and I don't have any more family, so Nick Fury Director of SHEILD took me in and now I live here." I explain my cover story.

"Oh," is all Sabrina says. We talk a long time, its dark outside now, before the line goes dead and shortly after the alarms go off.

"M-rofi-u-ndleih-sadeeni!" I command as my sweatshirt and jeans change into a SHIELD uniform.

"Wonreirr-ac-irtd-lei-hsehto-tni-emtrope-let." I command as green mist arises from the ground and when it clears I am standing next to Director Fury.

"What's up?" I ask smiling as I scan the monitors.

"I'm giving you your first SHIELD mission." He says not looking at me.

"Really?" My eyes widen, it took a while but it looks like things and finally getting better for me.

"It's nothing too big." He nodded at a screen where a fire was burning brightly.

"A super villain was hiding in that building and some sort of gadget went off, you need to put of the fire." He explained.

"I don't have a uniform yet." I remind him.

"Just use and appearance spell for now." He grumbles.

"Enecseht-ot-em-tro-pelet." I smile raising my hands over my head.

Once the green smoke clears I sigh. "Easy does it." I mutter.

There are two primary types of spells for each mystic who can perform spells. The spells that rhyme, which are really hard and complex. And then the other are the ones unique to the certain type of mystic performing the spell.

"Help me hide what in is inside, I am going to need a half-decent disguise." I whisper. The power of all spells is in how you say them. The smallest of whispers can be the most powerful of spells.

The smoke once again rose from the ground; this time it was blue. Then a cloak covered my shoulders and a hood covered my face. "It will work for now." I mutter as I rush over to the fire.

"Water, water, water by the power of the sea! Give the control of water to me!" I yell quickly as storm clouds gather and then rain on the fire as it dies out. People gather around as I focus and fly upward to control the storm. Lighting cracks across the sky, lighting up the dark sky. Thunder crashed as I released the storm and everything cleared up. Once I land I run toward the building. I duck under the police as they try to restrain me.

Once inside everything I notice this was an arpartmetn building and rush to find any heat signatures.

"Hello?" I yell. "Is anyone in here?" I cough as the smoke gets in my lungs. "Riana-elc!" I yell as the smoke clears and I spot someone laying on the ground.

She seemed to be unconscious. "Hey you!" I yell quickly.

I rush up to the figure and flipped her on her back. I gasped and removed the hood off my head. "Sabrina." I whispered. She was unconscious like I guess and her clothes were torn, I quickly lifted her. She wasn't too heavy considering my warrior training.

Once I reached the roof I close my eyes. "Wonyramr-if-ni-dle-ihseht-otustrope-let!" l command as smoke covers us again.

Twenty minutes later I was sitting next to the bed where Sabrina was resting, I had gone back and helped as much as I could. I cleared a lot of burned and destroyed furniture. I now have on a black shirt and baggy camo pants. I lean back in the chair and snap my fires "Eriflufr-oloc" I mutter as a blue flame appears in my hand and changes to pink.

"What is the world?" a sleepy voice mutters next to me as I look over and see Sabrina, holding up the broken glasses to watch me. "What in the world are you, Hope?" she asks.

I sigh. "Give me those glasses, I'll fix them." I hold out my hand as she gives me her nerd glasses.

I close my eyes and grip the glasses tightly. "Sessal-geseh-triaper." I whisper. My hands glow blue and green as I feel the mist in my hands fixing the glasses. Once the sensation stops I hang then to Sabrina who outs them on a blinks a few times at me.

"You're a witch!" She exclaims, her voice is on the borderline of "Fan-Girl Rant" and "Freak-Out Mode".

"I am not a witch!" I yell angrily. "Do you see me wearing a pointed hat or riding around on a broom?"

Sabrina shook her head no quickly. "That's really discriminating. I hope you know that not all witches ride brooms and wear pointed hats."

"Sorry." I apologize sinking back into the chair. "But how many witches do you actually know."

"One, so you had powers and I never noticed?" Sabrina asked.

"First off not a witch. And second; yup, you know humans give themselves more credit about noticing things then is actually true." I explain. "They always say that they will be about to do something and then it happens and they don't normally pull through."

"Oh, aren't you human?" she mumbles.

"Half-Blood." I mutter looking at the floor. It's not that I don't like being a Half-Blood, it is actually really cool. But I get tease a lot about it. Btu the truth is hardly any of the population of K'un-Lun have any actually immortal blood left. "I'm half immortal, it makes me stronger than a normal human."

"Wow," she breathes.

Coulson walks in before I can say another word. "Hello Miss Smith." He says solemnly.

Sabrina squeaks.

"Hope have you found a memory spell?" he asks me.

I shake my head. "I have nothing. Sorry Coulson."

"Wait memory spell?" Sabrina asks.

"Yah, you're at the SHILED Headquarters. No one wants a teenage girl with memories of this place walking around free and also you saw me." I explain.

"I need to learn occumelency." Sabrina

"Whatever that is it would not do any good. Should I remind you? You are only human after all." I raise an eyebrow and stare at her.

"Well…" she starts.

"There is some other news, there were only a few people who got out alive. So Sabrina is going to have to find somewhere to live." Coulson said. "The radiation form the fire has made many things unstable."

I nod and wave my hand at Sabrina "Ygren-ednanoi-tai-darrofani-rba-skcehc."

Sabrina glowed and I say the radiation. It wouldn't kill her, just alter her.

"What are you saying?" Sabrina asks slowly.

"It's a spell. It's like second nature." I reply. Then I turn to Coulson. "The radiation hasn't hurt her but altered her. I'm not sure what it did though, Kiato might be better at figuring that out, and he knows the human system extremely well. And is has altered her, somehow."

"Altered! What!" Sabrina was in panic mode. Then she relaxed smirking. "Does that mean I get magical powers? This would be like the best dream ever. Is this a dream?"

Coulson pinched his nose in annoyance.

"I got my sonic screw driver around here somewhere." She trailed off reaching for her trench coat and digging through her pockets.

"She's your problem now Rand, if she is actually altered she can stay here considered she doesn't have anywhere else to go. Get your brother to check her and it's up to you whether her memory is wiped or not, if you decided to let her keep it you better find a spell to protect your identity." Coulson walked out rubbing his head.

"Do you have the order of the phoenix around here? I need to read up on my occumenlency from Severus. No one is invading my mind!" Sabrina said.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Another chapter. To-Da! I hope you enjoy it! And in this chapter you get to hear a little for K'un-Lun. And I hope I wrote a good cliffhanger, it will be continued on later. So on to my reviews: (yes, I intend to respond to reviews when I have them)

latinoheat151: Thank you for every review! I always enjoy reading them. Sabrina is the kind of person who if you call annoying she will likely make a face at you and more on, very carefree. As far as a series I haven't really gotten that far yet so I will let you know later down the line, I think it is a great idea but right now I don't think I am going to decide that. And Peter/Ava's daughter is named Anna-Grace.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and my OCs.

* * *

><p>Kai looked at us with a look that said 'you-really-think-I-believe-that?' One eye brow was raised and he was leaning on the door frame.<p>

"Can you at least try to figure out what happened to her?" I ask.

"Fine. Come on in." he said as he went into his room.

We walked into the kitchen. And right next to it was an open space for sitting. The news was on the television playing background music and Kaito had made himself dinner that had been placed on the coffee table. He walked behind us and moved some pillows off the couch and motioned for Sabrina to get on the couch. She did slowly, not taking her eyes off of Kai.

"Would you relax, it will hurt at first but it goes away really quick." I explain crossing my arms I look around the room. Kai hadn't made it very modern.

"Hurt?!" Sabrina exclaimed unhappily.

"Relax, I'll do my best to make it painless." Kai say as he positions himself at the end of the couch where her head was laid on a pillow. "I've had plenty of practice." He smiled.

"Ok, get it over with." Sabrina grumbles as she lets out a deep breath. I watch as Kai places his thumbs together on her forehead and then his other fingers on the side of her head stretched out. He bows his head really low so that his head is almost touching hers.

This wouldn't be the first time I have seen my brother use his powers, I had seen him use it on dad once when he was really sick. And the practicing on the pack of wolves that comminute telepathy with Dog Brother. And he and Aman had taken many trips to the astroplane, so I was no stranger to how powerfully my little brother was.

A few minutes passed and I occupied myself watching the news. There was a story about a 'mysterious witch' who was at the scene of the fire that had only happened less than an hour ago.

"I need a code name." I mutter as the story changes and Kai lets out a deep breath and pulls away and Sabrina sits upward.

"That was awesome!" Sabrina exclaimed sitting up. "Not as awesome as Prussia but still, it was like I was weightless."

"No, you both stayed on the couch the full time." I assure them.

Sabrina stuck out her tongue and made a face.

Kai had made himself comfortable on the couch again. "She has been altered, it went all the way down to her DNA. Witch meant the radiation was extremely strong," Kai explained. "She can manipulate her vocal cord and others around her at will."

"Altered is a stupid word because I think it is. It doesn't explain anything." Sabrina started. "So voice manipulation, eh? You're going to hear a lot of Sherlock."

She paused and the smile grew at an alarming rate. "Bloody-Ell. I have superpowers. This has been a dream of mine, wait, I think about every hour of the day. That remind me of a girl in a book, I can't remember witch one I read too many. This girl she used her powers to tell the world about tell the evil plot, I don't know something like that. But this is awesome! Not as awesome as Prussia!"

"Is she a psychopath?" Kai asked looking at me.

Before I could answer, Sabrina turns to him her face glowing with anger. "I'm not a PSYCHOPATH. I'm a high functioning fan girl. DO YOUR REASEARCH!"

Kai doesn't look very phased as I pull Sabrina to the door and we head to my room.

"Hello Hope." Charli greets us as I open the door.

"You have a computer system running through your apartment?" she squeals.

"Charli this is Sabrina." I say calmly.

"Hello Sabrina." Charli says.

"Awesome." She squeaked.

"I am afraid not as awesome as Prussia." Charli replied.

Sabrina's eyes widened and she looked ready to melt with joy.

"I believe its time you both be getting to bed."

"Owtrofs-ama-jap" I command snapping my fingers and out cloths change into Pajamas.

"You can crash on the couch for tonight tomorrow we can fix up the spare room." I yawn heading into my room. The small black couch isn't much but for one night she'll survive.

"Charli enter sleep mood."

"Lights out in ten minutes." Charli says as the lights dim.

I pull out a few blankets and pillow and then head to my own room. Once I hit the bed I pass out.

* * *

><p>"Hello Hope." A voice wakes me from the darkness as I see my dad sitting on his throne before me.<p>

"Dad!" I jump and look around to realize that he is dream walking with me.

We were in the throne room and dad seemed to just be down with a long day of work. His hair looked like mom had tried to fix it, but it was still unruly. He look pretty tired like he had had a long day, full of pressing matters. But he was wide awake despite the sleepiness in his eyes.

"Hope." Dad began harshly. I couldn't help but get worried.

"Yes, dad?" I ask nervously.

Dad smiled slightly and stood up and walked over to me. Then when I was expecting to get in trouble he wrapped his arms around me. "I've missed you my daughter." He whispered into my ear.

I wrap my arm around his neck. "You too dad." I reply.

"Hope, I heard about your fight at school." Dad says as he pulled away and gently held me an arms lengths away.

"Already? That was just today." I state shocked. "How did you find out?"

He looks me in the eye and sighs. "Your grandfather, he was checking on you using the Scrying Waters in The Forbidden Garden. He informed me of what he saw you do."

"I wasn't trying to get in trouble!" I exclaim trying to defend myself. "I was defending Kai."

Dad smiled happily. "I know. But you need to take it down a level." Dad warned. "You are more powerful than you even know. I don't want you risking it you might slip up."

"Dad," I began, I was about to argue that I should be allowed to fight at school if it was necessary. But dad gave me a look as if to warn me against talking.

I decide to change the subject. "How's K'un-Lun?" I asked.

Dad smiled. "It is good. But things are happening. I can feel something great is coming deep in my chi and the other weapons fell it also." When he finished he was no longer smiled but deep in thought.

"What about mom and grandfather?" I ask. "How are they doing?"

"They are both good, your grandfather keeps himself busy teaching his classes, and is still staying on my case about training and my personal studies. And your mother worries constantly about you and Kai. She was extremely worried about that fight you got in when your grandfather informed us about your fight, she is actually waiting on me, while I talk to you." Dad said.

That was good. Everything is currently fine. Currently. Dad started to fade away. "I am needed back at home, Hope. I will see you again soon."

"Bye dad." I whispered as he faded away.

* * *

><p>"Danny?" A voice says as Danny groaned holding his head and rubbing it.<p>

"I almost forgot how painful it was to dream walk at such a distance." Danny muttered as he slowly tried to stand up and his wife Aiko positioned herself to catch him if he were to trip.

"I'm alright, Aiko." Danny responded as he put his hand down and smiled weakly at his wife.

"Daniel." A harsh and older voice commanded.

Danny looked up to see John Aman, The Prince of Orphans. "There is something you need to see." His solemn composure told Danny something was seriously wrong.

"What is it?" Danny asked slowly. Aman was normally solemn but this was different.

"You would have to see it for yourself." John said opening a portal.

"Danny." Aiko said. She grabbed his wrist.

Danny turned and smiled reassuringly at Aiko. "I'll be back soon, Aiko." He whispered.

Aiko wrapped her arms around his neck. "Be careful. Alright?" she replyed quietly into his chest.

"I will." Danny promised as he turned back to John Aman and walked through the portal to The Capital City of Heaven.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey I am back! So I want you (who ever reads this) to know I had the first couple chapters written when I put this story up here. But now I have to write each chapter from scratch. So I want to update twice a week but I may have to stick with on for now. So on to reviews:

latinoheat151: Love hearing from you!yes the other kids will be showing up, Luke Cage even makes and appearance in this chapter! And yes, Hope does have friends back at home who will show up later in the story. And lastly before we get this chapter started I would like to thank you for every review! I am glad you like the story!

* * *

><p>I wake up stiff. I look out the window to see it is extremely early. Slowly I stretch my joints.<p>

I yawn exhausted. I slump into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. And suddleny a though hits me. This isn't my home. And for the first time in forever I miss it. The past few weeks I haven't had a chance to miss it. I've been trying to tell myself I was happy and busy and I was changing because out the world around me.

I look up and study my reflection. "Who am I?" I ask myself.

My reflection doesn't reply. Not that it was supposed to answer me. I take a deep breath. "I don't know any more. I can't remember who I was in K'un-Lun."

"I was a princesses, I was a student to The Immortal Weapons; John Aman, Li Hua, Sihing, and my father. I was a trouble maker, but I was spiritual. Grandfather taught me how to defend myself in his abandon underground school." I take a deep breath.

"What happened to me?" I ask looking around. "Why am I here?"

There's no response mainly because I shut off Charli in the bathroom, after I fell asleep in the tub and got a rather rude awakening.

I stand there watching myself for a few minutes. What I am feeling is indescribable. It's a huge mixture of hurt, pain, and anger. I watch as my eyes glow golden with the energy I inherited form my dad. When I get mad enough I can tap in a little bit of the Chi of the Iron Fist.

Out of pure anger I hit the mirror and it shatters as my fist glows slightly. I walk back into my room and lay down on the bed. After a minute I can take it, I get up and get dressed.

It's not that I mind living at The Tri-Skelton, it's just not a place I love staying at. So, I found a gym across town that's pretty nice. I started by just going there when I had a chance to. And now I have a job there, I teach a few martial arts classes a week. Saturdays I work all morning, and I come in on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school.

* * *

><p>I get out of the car and slam the door checking out the building I am standing in front of. The building was a torn up concrete building with fun graffiti on the outside of it. I grab my bag out of the back seat and walk up the steps. Yah, this girl's got a job.<p>

I walk in and Danielle is sitting behind the counter reading a magazine.

"Mornin'." She says not even looking up.

"Well, good morning to you too." I reply as I walk into the locker room and open my floor to ceiling locker and throw in my bag getting out my workout clothing. I look in the mirror as I pull up my hair and tie it into a tight braid. I walk out strapping on my fingerless gloves.

I quickly hang up my punching bag and get to work. As Danielle starts sweeping.

It must have been about an hour and a half when my phone started ringing. "Pasta! Pasta! Pasta!" it sang as I walked over to the bench. Sabrina changed my ringtone and for the life of me I can't change it back, Kai and Charli find it too funny to tell me how to fix it.

"What's up?" I ask as I pick up the phone wiping off some sweat.

"Do you have any food?" Sabrina asks impatiently.

"No. I'll get some on the way home." I reply grabbing a towel and wiping off some sweat.

"Where are you?" She asks.

"Working, I have a job to get me away from SHIELD." I sit down on the bench impatiently. This better not take too long.

"Really, doing what?" She sounds almost accusing.

"It's at a gym, I teach martial art classes after school two days a week, plus Saturday." I answer.

"Oh, I wish I was sixteen. I would get a job at a comic book store, then I could geek out all day and get paid." She sounds like she is about to start talking nonstop.

"Look, I got to go." I say quickly as the first student and her mom walk in the door. "Just text me what I need from the store. Talk to you later, bye." I hang up quickly and get ready.

Class went pretty well, no one got hurt today, thank the dragon. But of course the kids wanted me to show them some advanced moves.

"Ok, now this one I am still working on." I state as I look at the punching bag. I quickly hit my foot right about chin level and. Then swiftly swing my leg out underneath me as if to trip my opponent. Then I wait a slight second as I slam my right fist into the punching bag followed by a second high kick and then to finish off I slam my left foot right about rib-cage height into the side of the bag.

I breathe and relax my muscles and look at the last few kids as their parent were watching. Once they all left I slouch on the wall.

"Good to see you again, Hope. It's been a while." A familiar voice says. I look up and see The Luke Cage standing in front of me.

"Hey Mr. Cage." I pant heavily as he walks out of the back. The building has an upstairs where the Cage's live.

"Hey Hope." Mr. Cage says walking over. He smiles at me and offers me a hand helping me up. Dad's told me stories about him before, they were really good friends before my dad had to move back home. "So you too tired for a good sparing match?" he asks with a lopsided grin.

I watch him closely as he watches me, I quickly make the first move. Making an illusion I am going to hit him with my left fist and flipping over him and slamming my feet together into his back.

"Man, your strong for a little thing." He complained as he swung at me and I twisted and turned out of the way.

"Dad's always been on my case about self-defense." I reply. "He never let me use my powers. I had to be able to manage without them."

"Honey, don't hurt her." I hear Jessica Cage call, she and drake had also come down and were watching intently.

I quickly shot of my hand and catch him as I swing around to his back side and jam my knuckles into pressure points. He grunts a little, I know it doesn't hurt him, but he is getting a nasty surprise.

He goes to hit me again but his arm goes limp. "What the…" he trails off and I smile. "Ninja girl is going to get it now."

I squeal ducking a hard blow and hamming my knuckles into different points on his leg as I do causing him to topple over.

I quickly snap my fingers to allow the muscles to work properly and help him up.

"Where did you learn that? From your father?" He asks as he massages his shoulder.

"Yah, dad mastered chi energy and Kai taught me the weakest points in the human body, hit them just right and bam! They go down." I explain.

"Interesting." Mr. Cage says.

"Pasta! Pasta! Pasta!" My phone sings.

"That's my friend. I got to go. She is going to be really mad if I don't get groceries." I say as I jump into the locker room.

"Punehse-rf ." I command as I allow mists to swirl at my feet as they clean me up and my clothing transforms.

I quickly run outside and get in the car.

I rush to the store and get everything. Sabrina sent me a list of and quickly check out.

When I hand my credit card to the cashier she gives me an odd look as I relies that my card has the SHIELD logo on it, but she takes it anyway.

When I finally get in the car I head home. And once I reach the garage I smile. "Charli, call Sabrina." I command to the computer in my car.

"Hey what up?" Sabrina's voice said after a moment.

"Get down here." I say casually. "You're going to carry up all the groceries. By yourself." I add the last part sassily as I walk away and head up stairs.

Once I reach my room I stretch out my joints and sit down to meditate on what I was thinking about earlier.

I calm myself I close my eyes and lean my head back. And then I begin to think. Who was dad before he went to the outside world? Who was he when he was dumped on K'un-Lun's doorstep?

It's funny because I never really think about this kind of thing. I always knew my dad to be this strong king; who was wise, gentle, and fair. But the thought that he could have been someone else. That's weird. Before K'un-Lun who knows what he might have been like, and then once he was dumped there he was likely to be freaked out…

"Wow." I mutter aloud. I open my eyes then I feel a burning at my chest and see my dragon stone glowing wildly.

"What do you want?" I ask.

The stone doesn't reply but continues to glow.

It lights up the full room until I can't see anything and then it stops and a smooth egg looking thing is in front of me.

"What in the world is this?" I ask the stone picking up the egg.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am back and so sorry for taking my time I will try to make it up later. now my wonderful reviewers:**

**latinoheat151: Ever review you write makes me so happy! Thank you so much for them and I will have a treat for you not the next chapter but the chapter after it! So sit tight and enjoy the story.**

**TheOnlyUnicorn: Glad you can finally sleep at night! Your reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

><p>The egg sits there for a moment as I gather myself together, "What?" I ask. "Charli, can you scan this?"<p>

"Scan complete. No match in database found. But, it is losing heat and is getting dry might I suggest warm water?" Charli says.

"Alright," I say hesitantly. "When Sabrina is done have her come in here. I think I might need some help."

I gently take the egg into the bathroom and start the water as I go through my book self. What do I need? I walk over to the book self on my wall and pulled off different books; A Child's Companion to Mystical Reptiles, Raising Dragons, A Beginner's Companion to Caring for Dragons, 613 Magical Stones, Caring For Dragons, Dragons Of Western Asia, and Caring For Dragons For Fun And Profit. I have way too many books by the way.

I start flipping through each book in turn. First I start with 613 Magical Stone, which is more helpful then I thought. It turns out my dragon stone has had a dragon inside of it all this time and they dragon would leave the stone as an egg and would serve its master for eternity. That would be cool.

The only thing is I can't figure out is what a dragon would look like. There are a billion different hand drawn picture but each dragon looked different. There was no one standard picture.

"You need something?" Sabrina asks as I look up to see her in the doorway.

"Yah, I need you to look in these books and help me find things on dragon eggs." I say looking up from 'A Child's Companion to Magical Animals,' which was near helpless at the moment.

"Where do I start?" she asks hesitantly. Looking at all the books laid all over the floor.

"Start with 'A Child's Companion to Magical Animals'." I say dismissingly as I go over a page in 'Raising Dragons' once again.

We sit in silence for a long while and then something sounded like it exploded in the bathroom, causing us both to jump. "Not it!" We shout in unison.

Then there is a whimper. Sabrina jumps up and dashes over to the bathroom and squeals. "OH MY CUTENESS!" She squeals as I walk in behind her.

The first thing I saw was the mess in my bathroom. Egg shell and slimy stuff was everywhere. Then I saw Sabrina cradling a baby dragon near the tub.

"Look how cute it is! Can we keep it?" she begs. "Please?"

I bend down and left up the little white dragon. It opens one blue-green eye and whimpers weakly at me. "Yah, you're not going anywhere." I smiled down at it as my long red hair falls down on top of the dragon who paws at it with one scaly paw.

The baby dragon's eyes slowly close as he took a deep breath and then sneezed out water and sparks at me.

"Aw!" Sabrina exclaims. Can humans melt? Cuz she just might.

We walk out of the bathroom and I lay the dragon in the bed. It curls up shakes violently. Sabrina grabs off all my blankets and wraps up the dragon so only it's head is sticking out.

"Ok." I say reopening the book Raising Dragons and flip to the "Baby" section.

"What are you going to name it?" Sabrina asks after a minute of cuddling the baby dragon.

"I'm not sure. But using the book I can tell its a boy." I say pointing to a page. "You look at the color of its eyes cooler colors are boy and brighter colors are girl."

"You should name it Sam or Dean. Like Supernatural because it's a dragon it is supernatural!" She exclaims.

"No." I reply sternly. I look at the dragon and think for a minute. "What do you think of Orson?"

"Why Orson?" She asks.

"It's my great grandfather's name. He was the Iron Fist before my dad was." I explain as we walk out. How much trouble could a baby dragon be?

* * *

><p>We go through the rest of the day like normal. I found a speed to put on Sabrina to keep her big mouth shut about my identity. And then finally it was dinner time.<p>

After we ate I went to check on Orson. Who was gone and my room was trashed. "Great." I mutter. Books were thrown everywhere, ripped and torn, some even covered in burn marks.

"Ylkci-uq-puss-emsi-htnaelc." I command as everything cleans up and fixes itself.

Then I set out on the next matter. A missing dragon at SHIELD. How bad could it possibly be?

Blow something up, nearly get killed, kill somebody…

Ok I take that back this is bad.

"Sabrina!" I exclaim rushing into the living room.

"What?" She mutters through a mouthful of ice cream. Some anime show was playing on the TV.

"I can't find Orson!" I exclaim as I look under the pillows.

"who?" she asks me puzzled. She pauses her show.

"Orson. Dragon. White. Wings. Blue-green eyes. Sneezes sparks." I list off irritably as I look everywhere. "Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Oh," Is her only response. "Nope. Haven't seen him."

I glare over at her as she continues to watch her TV show. As tempted as I am to say something I keep my mouth shut for my own sake.

I continue my search for Orson looking everywhere I think a dragon might hide. I literally took up my apartment looking for him.

I must have been looking for almost an hour when Charli alerted me that someone was at the door. And with my stomach in knots I opened it to find the most annoyed Kai ever.

His green eyes were narrowed and I could tell he was in my mind. "I believe you lost something?" he asks slowly watching me.

"Yah, I just might have." I say slowly, looking down to avoid my brother's glare and see that his medal crutch he was using was covers in teeth marks. "Oh, boy." I mutter weakly.

"That's a start," he sighs as a force field comes out from behind him and inside is Orson.

"Oh, I am so sorry Kai, I don't know how he got out or even when!" I start rushing to explain as the bubble pops and Orson falls into my hands.

"The damage wasn't that bad, he went through my fridge and rearranged pillows and blankets. But fortunately he isn't big enough to cause any lasting damage." Kai explained as he reached over and scratched behind Orson's neck. The dragon twisted around as if to bite him.

"Do you want to come in for a bit? We haven't talked in a while and I can't remember the last time I kicked your butt at chest." I offer.

Kai smiles and for the first time I realize that he was also having a difficult time adjusting to the big city life style. "That's because you never have, and sure I could go for some ice cream."

* * *

><p>After a while I am staring at the board in complete shock. "Checkmate." Kai smiles proudly as he exchanges my queen for him.<p>

Orson was curled up in my lap asleep and Kai was looking at me like he knew something I didn't. There were ice cream bowls sitting next to us and I had lost the third game of chest tonight. "I should have given up the first time I lost. Right?" I ask weakly stroking Orson.

"Yes, you should have." Kai replies as all the pieces levitate aside. "Hope have you been, well, homesick much?" he asks.

"Yes I have been a lot actually." I smile, "but I guess I shoved it aside. Cuz' I didn't really realize it until a few days ago."

Kai tilts his head. "Did you just say 'cuz' instead of because?"

My eyes widened. "Yah," I mutter. "Dad was right about the outside world changing people."

"I know mom told my about the stories of dad before he left, there funny. He would be the last on to get to training because of other things he was doing and The Weapons would always pick on him." Kai laughs.

"They still do, I guess it doesn't pay to be the youngest among immortals." I laugh as I picture dad getting thrown around while "training" with The Immortal Weapons.

"Why do you think dad likes this place so much?" Kai wonders aloud as he folds his arms and placed his head down on the table.

"I don't know, he was born here in New York, maybe he feels some sort of tie to this place?" I guess.

"Still this place is terrible, there are so many people all squashed together, it makes my head hurt and almost impossible to filter out other peoples thoughts. And the people here so many are evil and their minds are corrupted." Kai explains. "It's scary."

"I can imagine, just a little." I reply. "Have you heard form K'un-Lun recently?" I try to change the subject.

"Yes, grandfather contacted me not to long ago maybe a week. He said it is extremely quiet and everyone misses us, he said it was just like when dad left." Kai said calmly, "What do you think is happening?"

"I don't know." I reply.

"Time for bed." Charli interrupts our conversation.

We say goodnight and I get ready for bed making a soft bed for Orson. Once I turn out the lights I hear whimpering and crying.

I know if I let him in the bed he'll never leave but a half hour later I can't take it anymore. I throw off the blankets and walk over in the dark to the small bed I made. I gently scoop up Orson and bring him back to my bed. I let him get settled before I get in next to him pulling up the blankets and cuddling up to him wrapping one arm around him just to make sure he doesn't try to get away.


	7. Chapter 7

I am back once more with another amazing chapter! Longest one yet too! Thanks to all my amazing reviewer I love hearing from you and would enjoy it if you keep up the reviewing, it's the only motivation to get more stuff up here. Now reviews:

Latinoheat151- I know Orson is a character who has a whole lot of attitude and you will get some mischief out of him in the next chapter or two, although I don't think he is going to school.

Bringmesomepie1015- I'm glad you think my story is great. And I have a lot of good ideas in my head so I can't wait to write them out for everyone. So please keep reading.

* * *

><p>November. It's really pretty. Now if you recall the last time you heard from me was almost two months ago. And a lot has happened, for starters I am an official superhero. Codename: Spirit. I could have probity got a better name but really when you look at the help I have around here coming up with it one my own was my best option.<p>

Orson's gotten bigger. A lot bigger when he hatched, he was maybe the size of a kitten and now is about as big as a medium sized dog. He is really cute and playful also. He loves pouncing all over the place and playing, he also enjoys "Sabrina's couch", which no one is allowed to sit on but, Sabrina can do very much against a dragon.

I think mom and dad would be happy to know that Kai and I have been spending more time together. We do enjoys each other's company.

And the drama at school? I'm not going to say how many fights I may or may not have been in… but the drama has gone down a lot.

So life is calming down, a little.

"Hope!" Sabrina yelled running into the room.

"Yah?" I ask, it's about 7:30 in the morning and it's the Friday before fall break! Thank The Dragon for that!

"I can't find my homework!" She yell as she throws her pack back on the counter and digs through it frantically.

"Orson!" I yell at the little dragon. The door to my room slowly creaks open and Orson walks out. His normal peppy behavior gone and he looks sleepy. "Did you take Sabrina's homework?" I ask slowly as I finish up some eggs.

Orson makes a rumbling sound with his throat and sluggishly walks off and in to Sabrina's room.

"Why would he have my homework?" Sabrina asked.

Orson came out a minute later with Sabrina's homework he hold it up for her and disappears into my dark room again, and the door closes. I had tied a rope to the door so Orson would learn to close it.

"That's odd. Normally he isn't like that." Sabrina says as I pour some eggs onto her plate.

"I don't know, he'll be fine, dragons are extremely tough. Orson was maybe just up late, he couldn't sleep or something. It's not like he goes anywhere. I remember putting a tracking spell on him and nothing out of the normal has shown up." I explain waving my hand over my left wrist as my high-tech SHIELD issued watch appears. It opens a map that shows all of Orson's locations.

Sabrina doesn't say anything as she stuffs her mouth full and finishes getting ready. There is more like a pounding than a knock at the door. I walk over and open it to see Kai ready for school and pounding his fist on the door rapidly.

"Can I help you?" I ask as he nearly falls forward form using all his weight to pound on the door. He pants heavily.

"Hope there was something in my room, some kind of monster thing!" he explains heavily.

"What are you talking about?" I ask slowly.

"I swear there was a monster in my room, it was huge and completely scary." Kai explains as he walks into the apartment.

"And you came here why?" I ask again.

"Oh, I don't know. Because I can't shut down a monster using telepathy. That's why!" he yells.

I can tell he isn't lying. "Maybe it was just Orson." Sabrina pipes up. She had shoved everything in her backpack and walked over. "Dragons are the only things considered that I have proof exist. And I didn't know that until just recently. Otherwise, bring me riptide we are going monster hunting!"

"It wasn't Orson." Kai says on the verge of giving up.

"You might have been hooked up to a dream of some sort. You know you're really powerful right?" I ask trying to be helpful as I grab my bag and lock the door.

"I give up." Kai muttered as we get into the elevator.

Once we get to school Kai goes to his classes and Sabrina and I head to History.

* * *

><p>That afternoon I head straight to training. Kid's got to work out, you know? I stretch as I transform into my uniform Sabrina designed. Shockingly it has no resemblance that I know of to a fandom. So for that thank you Sabrina.<p>

It start with knee high boots with an inch heal, which are a denim color, and a slightly lighter color leggings underneath. I have a dressy skirt that is high up front but gets lower, all the way to the ground, it's a light teal color. My belt matches my books in color with a brown buckle and a denim blue pouch with I keep small marble sized containers of potions, just in case. My top matches my skit in color and it tight. It shows my shoulders hand has really long sleeves that go down to my wrists.

My right wrist has a long medal piece of SHIELD tech a lot like the watch my dad has except it is way more high tech, not that I need it to be super high-tech. come on people, I didn't know hardly a thing about technology until I saw a plane only a few months ago.

Then to top off my costume I have a cape the same denim color that my boots are. It goes all the way to the floor.

My hair for my costume is down and long all the way to my waist. And across the top it is braided and then a braid goes down each side of my head. My mask finishes it all off with a masquerade style mask covering just my eyes, it stats off thee teal color from the body of my costume and then spreads out into sparks of purple, pinks, and other bright colors.

And to top it all off, my code name. Sabrina didn't approve of it very much, but to be fair I hate all the blue. So, I guess we are even. I mean green is a great color it is so relaxing. In K'un-Lun green represents a new state of balance, freedom to pursue new ideas, protection from fears and anxieties.

But blue isn't terrible it's about communication. And I rather be relaxed then trying to communicate with people, I am not known to be good at talking things out or explaining things: "And then you connect the thing to the other thing and once it turns to purple you have to hurry and do this before it happens." See? No wonder I don't always get top marks in my classes.

Anyway, off topic. My code name is: Spirit.

Give it a sec and let me explain. It'll sink in. When I cast spells they normally have colorful mist to accompany them. Some are really colorful and Danielle says that their pretty. I think they do match my codename. So well if you have something against it keep it to yourself.

Back to reality.

Training is great today, nothing big. But still fun. Destroying LMDs isn't very hard. Powers, or no powers, it is nothing compared to at home. At home we have Terror Priests the immortal souls and the bodies of earth, their numbers are endless. That why I call them that, and when you destroy them their bodies turn to dirt and disappear.

When training was over everyone went their different ways. And me?

"Hope," Coulson's voice yells at me as I am walking out.

"Yes?" I ask turning around to face Coulson who had a tablet in his hand busy at work.

"Fury wanted you to check something out tonight. They have been different 'Shadow Monsters' spotted all over the place and The Daily Bugle has been reporting them in everywhere." Coulson said. "No one knows what they look like but they stop short of killing their victims."

"Victims?" I ask hesitantly, it didn't sound good.

"There is no clear pattern but they seemed to only hurt people who run into them and cross their path," Coulson said.

"That's it?" I ask just to make sure I am right, I have one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, keep your tracker on just in case." He says walking away.

I shrug it off and run off to get my Sky Cycle and head out. Oh wait, who has all the cool toys? I do.

It take me a while of flying around to find a 'Shadow Monster.' And it wasn't very pretty. A disgusting monster pitch black with blood red eyes, crooked fangs. It didn't seem human at all.

I walked slowly down the alley where I had cornered it. I used my SHIELD issued medal arm band thing (I need to figure out what they called it…) to quickly scan a picture of it. And I held out one hand strongly, as if I was hoping it wouldn't hurt me.

In my head I was playing over the different spells I could use to destroy/get rid of this thing the minute things went south.

The shadow monster growled lowly and it almost spoke. "Princess, a pleaser to meet you."

I gasped quickly and my breathing got quick. Did it just call me Princess?

"Do not be alarmed." It said walking forward. It passed on four messed up legs. "I am not anything you should dread or fear, rather I am a pure nightmare." It hissed.

"I would like to pass a long a message as my master has ordered me to but, he should know to never trust a demon." It continued at my lack of a response, I just continued to stand there with my limp limbs and a gaping mouth.

"You're so unlike your father, you show your fear, he didn't. You don't respond, he did. You see through my lie about being nothing to fear, he didn't." It hissed at me. "The strangeness of a relationship between father and daughter."

It lunged at me and I was too slow to react. It slashed my arm and its tail that I failed to no tic tripped me. I sat up quickly and point out my hand. "Elbasid!" I shout. Red mist shoots at the monster but has no affect.

"You're powers don't work on me, his did." It stated to me, anger in its tone.

"Dleihs! Niartser! Tuokc-onk!" I command desperately.

Nothing works at the monster lungs at me again scratching me across the stomach with its claws sinking deep into my skin. Laying on my back I use my legs to throw the monster off of me as I reach for my bag of tricks, literally.

I throw marble after marble at it, desperate for anything to work as blood stains my costume and starts running down.

I stop throwing them for a minute and watch for it as it seemed to have disappeared.

"Coulson." I call into my watch.

"Yes Spirit?" He replies.

"I'm going to need a ride." I say weakly and looking down at my costume I add, "A medic, and a tailor also please."

"On our way." He replies as the link goes dead.

Suddenly something knocks me off my feet on to the ground. And is sitting on top of me.

"Half-Blood." It whispered into my ear. The voice is like nails on a chalk board and the claws are painful. Great you again. Then it let out a terrible cry/laugh and sunk its fangs deep into my shoulder. I regain control of my arm and hit it so hard the fangs snap getting caught in my shoulder.

It cried out in terrible pain as blood poured from its mouth. "You've been warned." It moaned it hideous voice informed me and left.

I felt cold and weak and terrible, I tried to remain awake but I felt so weak from blood loss and fighting this thing I couldn't help but let my eyes drop until I was unconscious.

What I didn't know however was that the demon had written a little message in a circle around where I lay: 焜崙會滅亡在黑暗中的手。


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs and plot.**

**latinoheat151: thanks for you countious reviews, something's tells me you might really enjoy the next chapter so keep reading.**

* * *

><p>I slowly walked around looking at the black expanse of nothingness around me. I was wearing my usual tank top and army pants and my hair was tied up. But here's the thing, there was nothing around me. No ground, no anything. I could hardly tell if I was even moving.<p>

I look around as I watch for something to happen. "Hope." A voice says. Then I watch as a golden mist appears in front of me. It glows until Kai appears in front of me. Here he isn't handicapped, he runs up to me a wraps his arms around me.

"Hope, you're ok." He breathes as he hugs me tighter. Then he lets go and holds me an arms lengths away and looks me over quickly.

"Kai," I start.

"We're in your mind, your unconscious." Kai said calmly. "You need to wake up, you're in bad shape."

The blackness turns white as I blink open my eyes and stare at the ceiling. The bright lights are hot on me and everything aches. I feel Kai's thumbs pressed together one my forehead and his stretched out fingers on the sides of my head. They slowly peel themselves away and I hear Kai let out a breath. I feel something small jump all over me and land on my shoulders licking my face.

"Ugg!" I cry loudly. I shove Orson off and jerk upward holding my right shoulder tightly.

"Hope!" Kai's voice is muffled as I grip my shoulder and bite back tears that swell up with tears.

I take a minute and I feel Kai take my hand and place a cup in it and holds it gently until he knows I have a good grip on it. I slowly bring it up to my lips and taste it.

It's not water it's like a syrup. And it tastes terrible. Kai must have tried to make a potion for some sort because it tastes familiar. As I drink more I realize the taste. It's a healing potion for pain and your head it is commonly used in K'un-Lun when you are knocked out and wake up hazy.

I force myself to choke down the rest of it to find Kai didn't fully cook it through, not that it will kill me.

When I finally get it down I realize that Kai isn't alone, Sabrina is sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed reading.

Once I blink my eyes dry I see a nurse who is working quietly on the other side of the room.

"Hope's awake." Kai says turning to the nurse who nods. Kai settles himself into a chair and held me upright.

"You didn't cook the potion all the way through." I tell him as I hold my shoulder painful.

"Told you so." Kai made a face at Sabrina.

"Alright you two get out of here." Fury's voice says from the door way.

"Sir, yes sir!" Sabrina yells rushing for the door.

Kai stubbles to his feet while Sabrina leaves without complaint witch it odd for her.

"Kai's stays put." I say, my teeth are clenched as the nurse begins unwrapping my bandages on my shoulder.

Kai just takes Sabrina's seat at the foot of the bed quietly and doesn't look me directly, he instead studies the bed that I am laying in.

The nurse places the old bandage in my lap and holds the two pieces of padding that where on my shoulder tightly. "This is going to sting," she warns me she first peels off the one on front witch reviles two small holes. The she hands it to me. And then slowly peels off the one on the back.

"Emm-orfy-awat-eg!" I yell in pain. The nurse is thrown back away from me by a red mist that shot out at her, and the baggage rips of my shoulder.

I grab my shoulder and pull my knees up and bit back tears once more. As the nurse levitates up and so does everything that got knocked over in the mess. Kai has his hand extended and moves carefully as if he conducts everything.

Once the nurse is stable on her feet I look up at her with my green eyes, "sorry about that." I mutter weakly.

She doesn't say anything but gets back to work. She gently massages some cream on my shoulder. "It's ok," she says softly. "I can take a hit. And I get it, you were in pain."

I look over at her and she smiles at me softly. She rubs my upper arm before working again.

"Hope." Fury says, directing my attention to him. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"That Shadow Monster thing you had me checking out." I mutter as the nurse gentle rotates my shoulder. "For one it's more than a monster, it's more like a malignant spirit." I spat bitterly.

"It did this to you." Kai said calmly still not making eye contact but watching my stomach, right where I had been clawed.

"Yah, it did." I muttered. "It was weird though, it was talking about dad."

That gets everyone's attention.

"It was talking?" Fury asked me harshly.

"About dad?" Kai had finally looked me in the eyes. His face was covered in fear and concern.

"Yes, it was talking, and it was about dad." I nod my head to conform.

"What did it say?" Kai asked.

"It was comparing me to dad. It said I wasn't like dad and started comparing up. He said our relationship was strange." I says slowly as I watch Kai's face, and he slowly looks down to Orson who had jumped into his lap.

"So these, monsters may be related to K'un-Lun?" Fury asks as he picks up my destroyed watch thingy. I don't care what they're called anymore.

"Yes, most defiantly." I agree.

"Did you scan it?" Fury asked once again.

"I did but good luck getting it out of that thing." I nod to the scrap piece of medal in his hand.

"Did you get a good look at it?" Kai asked me once again looking up.

"Yes." I nod as I look over to check the progress the nurse was making, she was cleaning out the wound with was starting to go numb actually.

"Then maybe I could project and image." He offers.

"Kai, I know who this works, I don't think you should be in my head trying to project an image right now." I say sternly, "you've tried it before with someone who had just been unconscious and made someone almost cough up all the blood and their body, maybe you should wait a few days."

Kai sighs and nods.

"Now, I can tell you both are dying to tell me what happened." I instantly change the topic with my signature sarcasm. I watch both faces for some sort of sign.

"You were clawed against the stomach and then bitten in the shoulder." The nurse says quietly. She gently repositions my arm. "Hold your arm out straight." She said as she began wrapping up my arm.

"You were also in a coma for four days, so today is Wednesday." Kai adds quietly. "Tomorrow is Thanksgiving."

"You had to get a bunch of stitches on your stomach so don't do anything physically exerting because it will hurt a whole lot more to have them replaced." Fury said as he heads out with my destroyed medal arm band.

Once the nurse has wrapped from the base of my shoulder to my elbow. She places on a foam like thing for support and strapped it over my tank top, it looked really odd. Then she put my arm in an uncomfortable sling she also left leaving me, Kai, And Orson.

I quickly stumble into my feet and lean on the bed for support as I find my head hurting form rushing to stand up.

"Hope, should you really be standing?" Kai asks slowly as Orson jumps out of his lap and yaps at me.

"I'm fine." I mutter as I begin walking to the door, Kai follows me as we head to my room.

"We are invited to go over to the Parker's house tomorrow for dinner," Kai says. "Mr. Parker said we can all come; me, you, Sabrina, and Orson. He seemed really hesitant, I guess because we don't celebrate Thanksgiving in K'un-Lun."

"Dinner?" I ask. He nods as we keep walking. "It sounds good to me."

We walk into my room to see Sabrina with all of my potion book stretched out across the counter with different things cooking and stuff. Then it hits me right as a large thing of smoke hits Sabrina in the face.

"What in the name of Shoa-Loa are you doing!" I nearly screech.

Sabrina whips around her face covered in ashes. "Uh, uh, uh, I was just um seeing if this potion had Monkshood in it. He-he yep totally, 'cuz that's what I was doing." She rushes to explain.

I cross my arms best I can. And Kai face palms.

"I don't use Aconitum in my potions." I say sternly. "I'm mildly allergic to it. Also not every herb in literature is useful."

"My, aren't you being Sirius. Wait hold up only Sirius can be Sirius, so you're being serious." Sabrina laughs and I face palm along with Kai.

"Oh, we're going over to the Parker's for thanksgiving tomorrow." I add as I walk over to my door, I need to get a sweatshirt on before I go crazy.

"Who?" Sabrina asks slowly.

"Peter Parker. A.k.a. Spiderman." Kai clarifies.

"Yes! All my dreams have come true! A superhero has invited me over there house! You know I did have a dream similar but, it was Thor who was leading me to a trap set by Loki, it was really weird. Anyway; yes!" She screeches.

"Oh, by the way." I add before disappearing into my room. "Moorb." I whisper. Out of my hand shoots blue and green mist and swirls in front of Sabrina. "Clean up before you go to bed." The mist swiftly turns into a broom before I leave.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: When you get to the end I may be a little evil. But here we go. I can't wait for everyone to read this chapter. So um, enjoy. I know it is a little late but I didn't get a chance to update it right away (computer issues).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own marvel or anything but my OCs and the plot.**

**latinoheat151- My most faithful review, yes, I had you in mind when I got this idea. I have had this idea for a while now and was looking for the perfect point in the story to use it. So this chapter to you! There really isn't too much more I can say, but sit back, grab your popcorn and enjoy the story.**

**And extra credit? I love extra credit! (I was planning on throwing them in anyway)**

* * *

><p>I didn't wake up until later on Thursday. It was almost noon while Orson crawled back into bed for his nap and woke me up. I was still wearing my sweatshirt and army pants from yesterday. And my shoulder was killing me.<p>

It takes everything I have to stand up and walk to the door. Once I get it over my room floods with light.

Sabrina is sitting at the counter reading some book, while the most delicious smell comes from the kitchen. And I realize I haven't eaten in five days, unless you count that stupid Iv Fluids.

I instantly rummage through the kitchen looking for some real food, anything really. The longer I stand there the better the, whatever, smells. I close the fridge and walk over to the over and open it just a tad to peek inside and I suddenly realize Sabrina is cooking, real human food!

"You can't eat the Bread Pudding until tonight." Sabrina says looking up from her book; City of Bones.

"But it smells good." I whine.

"Oh, by the way you slept in really late and we are leaving in 45 minutes." She warns flipping the page.

I grab an apple and walk back into my room. I take the dreaded five minute shower. (It needs to be long but I was short on time. And when you're covered in stitches the shorter the better.)

Once I get out I quickly rebadged up my stomach and take some pain medicine and throw the bottle of pain killers into my small back pack I carry around when I need to.

The on to my shoulder witch was much harder. But I got it down and threw on a sweatshirt and cargo pants and quickly fixed up my hair into the two normal side ponytails.

By the time I slip on my sandals I have about ten minutes to spare and figure out how to hide Orson form public eye.

I eventually settle on charming a stone and outing it on a collar around his neck witch he doesn't enjoy. But hey, it works.

* * *

><p>By the time we get there it is almost 2 in the afternoon, Kai was reading his history book and Sabrina was almost done with City of Bones.<p>

I wasn't that it took forever to get to their house. The real hold up was leaving. Turns out the pudding wasn't ready so Sabrina took her time. Then Orson didn't want to behave so that's what Kai and I did while she was back seat driving.

So we had gotten lost a few times before I cursed her mouth off and she went to reading. Orson actually wasn't a problem in the car, he loved every second of it.

He sat in Kai's lap with his head in the wind the whole time. Slobbering into the wind to the point Sabrina moved to the seat behind me. Searching her phone on how to get it out of her Tardis dress.

Once we finally pulled up I was read to get out. Sabrina threw her book in my bag and grabbed the food and Kai grabbed the cookies he had made a levitated it to the point where it looked like he was carrying them.

I knocked at the door praying for something to go right. Anna-Grace opened the door. And the wonderful smell of turkey nearly overwhelmed me. She smiled and let us all in to see Peter hanging from the ceiling and Ava was trying to fix something, while at cat was on the counter trying to steal food.

"Anna-Grace, get your cat!" Ava yelled as she looked over in our direction. Anna walked over and picked up the solid black cat that looked at us with bright blue eyes.

"Smoky Blu!" Anna said. As she tickled the cat, placing it down on the floor.

"Hope! Kai!" Ava exclaimed happily as she closed the oven.

She wiped her hands on her jeans and walked over to us. She smiled at us as Orson jumped out of my grip and chased after Smoky Blu.

"We're not the first ones here are we?" I asked jokingly.

"Nah, Luke's here and Sam's on his way, had to stop half a galaxy away for something." Peter said as he jumped down to revel foot prints on the ceiling. He looked up at them and sighed. "I'll get it." He muttered, almost sounding depressed, but the like sparkle in his eyes showed he was joking.

I looked over at Sabrina and Kai quickly, Kai looked like he did the first time we were in New York; he seemed to look like he was out of place. He kind of half hid behind me. Sabrina on the other hand may melt.

She was breathing hard and appeared to be on the verge of hyperventilating. She did this thing I've seen her do before she does acting. She took her hand and brought her fingers together as the hand moved down her face. "Good afternoon people I have been waiting to meet since I was born into this world." She said calmly.

"This is Sabrina." I say awkwardly. "She is obsessed with all things science fiction. And superheroes."

Ava nods well we will eat in a few, Luke is setting up the TV for the game and Dani is in Anna's room.

She takes the bread pudding and cookies and place them on the table as we follow Anna to her room. Right as we walked in Anna leaped and jumped on to the ceiling and then jumped on the bed.

Danielle was sitting in the chair reading a magazine.

"Hey Hope." She said not looking up.

"Just like we're at work. Huh?" I ask jokingly.

"Speaking of which where were you on Tuesday?" She asked placing down her magazine.

"In a coma." Kai pipes up before I can say a word.

"I got in a bad fight with those 'Shadow Monster' thing that are in the news. It knocked me around and put me in a coma." I explained before anyone else got the chance.

Kai looked around before stumbling to the door. "I'm going to see what Drake is up to."

"Sabrina want to see something that will make you flip?" Anna asked smiling. She walked over to a door that likely lead to the bathroom.

She cracked it open and spilled in a Dani few in behind her. And I walked in Sabrina followed.

There was a sink and two more doors, one had a keypad next to it where Anna blocked the view as she punched in a bunch of numbers. Then the thing beeped and the door clicked as if it as unlocked. Then Anna smiled and led us in.

When the lights turned on my jaw dropped. Man, this was cool. It was like a walk in closet. There were two walls covered in shelves that had clothing. And a desk with a laptop and all sorts of gadgets.

"I make my own tech." She said sitting down in the spinning chair and typing a few things on to the computer. "Currently I am working on making my computer holographic."

"You can go to the store and get that stuff." Dani said looking over her shoulder.

"But what's the fun in that?" Anna pouted as she spun around and crossed her arms sticking out her lip. "Plus I am planning on using this in the Midtown high science fair."

"Midtown High?" I question. "Slow down you're only 13." I remind her.

"Some middle school student can be admitted into the high school level science fair if their teachers and principle approve them." She said typing a few more word and plugging a few things up.

Suddenly a transparent Piper can trough the wall. "Whoa, now that is a good hologram." I smiled as I wave my hand through it.

"I'm not a hologram." She said coming all the way through the wall and falling through the desk on to the floor she stood up and walked over to a place on the floor where she became solid once more.

"Hey Piper!" I say cheerfully.

"Anna, your mom said it was time to eat."

Sitting around the tables that had been arranged together was nice, I was seated between Kai and Dani. Kai still had his head down and Dani was talking a big game about who was going to win the football game that was playing the pre-game show in the background.

"Alright. Its thanks giving." Ava said from when she was sitting on the edge of the table. "So, let's go around the table. Everyone names one thing there thankful for."

"Alright, so should I start?" Peter asked next to her. "I am thankful Ava did burn the house down trying to cook dinner."

Ava hissed and wacked up straight upside the head. "Ok," Peter said in surrender. "I'm thankful for Ava, who knows were I'd be now if she didn't agree to marry me."

Sam further down the table coughed. "In a ditch." He didn't look up and continued eating.

"Hey!" Peter yelled, standing. Ava pulled in his arm and forced him back into his seat.

Once Sam was done laughing at the other end of the table. Ava spoke back up as I helped myself to some more rice. It was good, I couldn't help but shove it right into my mouth. "I'm thankful for the first time since we started this tradition we have Danny's family here."

Everyone looked over my and Kai. Luke who was sitting across from me chuckled, as I quickly swallowed my mouthful of rice. And Kai just slid further down into his seat.

"Hope, Kai, how about you go." Luke said. I near spit out my mouthful.

"Um, yah, sure." I start off slowly. "I'm thankful to be here, with what I guess I could call my extended family. You probability don't know but this is really what dad say's is his side of the family so I'm happy to meet all my crazy, and partly insane," I add coughing, "aunts, uncles, and cousins."

Kai next to me sat up a little. "I'm thankful to be here," he paused and looked at me '_in one piece._' He added in my head. "And I am thankful that life's been treating me ok, and thank Hope woke up yesterday and she was alright."

I watched him carefully as Ava smiled at us. "That's sweet…"

I missed the rest of it as I tapped a pattern on Kai hand. It meant 'open telepathic link.'

'_Yes?_' he asks.

'_What's bothering you_?' I ask him.

'_It's nothing_.' He replies, his hand gently goes to his stub of leg and he rubs it.

'_Does it hurt you_?' I ask.

_'A little bit. It's weird.' _He explained._ 'It never hurt before.'_

He must have ended the link because he stopped responding.

I watched him eat his food slowly. And I went back to eating as everyone else took their turns. When we were done eating we all got settled on the couches, I bet Sam up in an arm wrestling contest and got a seat on the couch. And Ava let Kai had the loveseat with Anna, who was stretched out on the couch with her legs carelessly thrown over Kai.

Sabrina was reading at the table chowing on some deserts while the rest of us yelled at the television. I didn't know much about football but what can I say? I pick up on things quickly.

When the game was over, we had pumpkin pie witch was delicious. I was going to have to remember that for later maybe make it for dad sometime, he loves things that remind him of New York.

The drive home was peaceful, I was almost wishing I could stay at the Parker's house, it was so nice, and there were people there who looked out for you. Dad and mom were like that at home but, we have been gone for three mouths. It feels like they almost forgot about us, Kai said he hasn't heard anything in mouths and neither have I. I really hope everything is ok there.

I watched myself in the mirror that night as I was getting ready for bed. I checked my shoulder as it ached. The marks where the fangs had broken my skin were black. Not scabbing over like they should have.

I walked out of my room and looked out the window and watched the light up city night.

Then it startled me. Some crashing noise from outside. I ran out of the room to meet Sabrina and Orson who were both shocked. "What's going on?" I asked quickly.

"Shadow Monster." Sabrina whimpered quickly. The monster that was hunched over the counter stalked over to us and I get ready to yell anything. Anything I could think of to stop it from hurting us. Then it did the oddest thing. It lunged at me but right before it could scratch it froze and ran for the door. I ran after it quickly.

Once it reached the front door I stopped for a second. "Reggad." I whispered as grey mist in my hand formed a dagger.

I stepped out to see Kai leaned up against the wall. I rush up to him. His stomach is cut cleanly and his is bleeding badly. "Puemt-hg-il." I whisper as golden mists swirls around me. I look up on the wall where I see written in blood a warning. 焜崙會滅亡在黑暗中的手。


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: New chapter! Yay! **

**latinoheat151- thanks again for the review, and yes I understand there were a lot of mistakes. I was reading it over and I relived I made a handful of mistakes. I wanted to get it posted on thanks giving day but had some issues and I guess I was over excited about that chapter. Anyway if I ever catch a break I will go in and fix everything up. And for the Kai and Anna romance you'll have to see…**

* * *

><p>The bleeding was bad to say the least. I quickly pulled off my shirt. Luckily I had a tank top on, and grabbed my dagger cutting it harshly into thick strips wrapping it around Kai, I tied different strips together until I stopped the bleeding.<p>

One of those Shadow Monster things growled behind me in the dark. "Kai wake up." I whispered gently shaking him, I was trembling now. I could hear it was close.

"Hope?" Kai asked weakly leaning into me.

"Kai, listen to me." I say quickly. "Send a telepathic link to Sabrina, tell her to use her vocal manipulation to send out an intercom message as Fury to get us back up. Tell her to stay put and with Orson. Got it?"

It takes him a moment as he squeezes his eyes shut. "Done." He muttered weakly.

I scan him for injuries, and I gasp softly as I feel warm tears streak my face. "Kai your bad leg." I gently touch it as he cries out in pain.

I scavenge more bandages together quickly and wrap up his injury as he cries more. "I realize you hate me now but you're going to thank me for this later." I assure him as I stop the bleeding.

The Shadow Monsters were still close I could feel them.

"Hope," Kai's voice is strained. "Wh-what's going on?"

I watch the glowing red eyes get closer and closer. "It's nothing Kai. You're just hurt."

"I, I can't feel my legs." He mutters.

"Everything is going to be ok." I whisper, I can't let him worry. Not in his current state where he can't even tell what is going on.

I lay him down against the wall and take a fighting stance. "Tuosth-gil" I whisper as the light fades away.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath as I sense one lunge right at me. I quickly dodge out of the way. This is just training, hold them off until back up gets here. I quickly open my eyes and try to count the pairs of glowing eyes I see.

"Attention all SHIELD personnel." Fury's voice yelled. "We need immediate backup in the living quarters, 70th story near apartment 264. Bring salt this is the first five minutes of supernatural all over again!" She added the last part yelling and her voice slipped a touch, but hopefully no one will notice much.

I smack my head I heard Kai moan. "Salt?" he asked weakly. He didn't move from where he was sitting though.

"We established Sabrina's crazy right?" I asked lightly joking.

My only response was a moan. Then a growl from behind me. I quickly turned to look over my shoulder and saw a Shadow Monster going toward Kai.

"Reggad." I yell, and throw the quickly formed dagger at the monster. It actually hits the monster and throws it backwards some.

I almost stopped to pat myself on the back. But a second one went after Kai.

"No!" I shouted as I held my hands out and the monster froze. I lifted my hand upward as my eyes glowed dark red and I pulled them apart and the demon ripped in half. It dropped to the floor and blood pooled out of it, black blood.

I turned to see the other Shadow Monsters were all standing back and hissing like scared cats. "Come on." I yelled at them as my eyes went back to green. One finally lunged at me and clawed my stomach probability tearing many stitches out of place. I quickly threw it down the hallway as another jumped on my back. I fall backwards onto the wall as the demon lets go.

Lasers unexpectedly shot from behind me. "Back up." I whispered, thankful. I leaned on the wall as armed SHIELD agent chased after the Shadow Monster. Coulson was running behind them but stopped when he saw us. He gently knelt down next to us and took my hand checking for a pulse.

"I'm fine." I muttered weakly. "Check Kai."

He listens to me and turns to Kai who know with the lights turned on looks terrible. His hands and arms are destroyed from what must have been trying to ward of assault.

"He's barely breathing." Coulson commented as he fumbled to pull out his communicator.

"We need medics down here. Now!" he said into it. "We have two downed agents one is unconscious. Both appear to need surgery."

"Medics are on their way." The voice of the nurse, the one who had just been caring for me not to long ago, said. "Is there any sever blood loss?"

"Sever blood loss on the unconscious agent." Coulson confirmed. "Hope seemed to have stopped the bleeding with cloth bandages but it looks like he is going to need a transfusion."

He put away his communicator as I scooted over toward Kai. I gently picked up his limb hand, it was bloody.

I rested my head on his shoulder and felt new fresh hot tears go down my face.

It took a little bit but the medics arrived and they placed Kai on a gurney and Coulson helped me get on one two. A doctor placed an oxygen mask over my mouth and nose as I laid down and I felt a slight pinch in my arms as the world faded away.

* * *

><p>When I started to wake up my stomach hurt like there was no tomorrow. The white lights in the room were once again fuzzy along with the rest of my vision.<p>

I moan weakly sitting up I collapse right back down into the soft bed. "Good morning, Hope." That one nurse's voice said. I give myself a minute and my vision clears, I look up at her and she smiles softly.

"Your eyes look a little fuzzy, can you read my name tag?" she asked gently.

"Abby." I read to her dizzily as I blink a few times.

"Alright do you feel ok?" she asks me.

I nod my head slowly and she hands me the remote to the bed as I sit myself upward. I watch as Abby goes over to Kai's bed.

"Ok," I hear her say softly, "let's try rotating your spine again."

The bed rotates away from me and I look around the room, it was the same one I had woke up in the other day and Anna-Grace was in was in here talking quietly with Kai.

I pull up my legs and fold them lotus form, then I take my hands and form a circle with my thumbs upward and I rest it in my lap as I tried to clear my foggy head. I sit up straight, straightening my back witch pops a few times before entering a restful and meditative state.

I wasn't just her to think, I needed to communicate. With anyone from K'un-Lun. I needed information on these 'Shadow Monsters.' Once I completely retreat to my mind I begin searching.

"Dad!" I call. I looked around the dark expanse of the mind.

"Grandfather!" I call. Come on, it's got to be like 1 o'clock in the morning there. Everyone should be asleep, with the exception of a handful of guards.

I stay there in my mind, it's peaceful. Painless. Maybe I could contact a spirit? That would be able to help me figure out what is happening in K'un-Lun. But I need my incense that I may have completely burned out.

I slowly bring myself back to reality, I should only have been out of it for a half-hour at the most, because you see time is a very odd thing.

When I open my eyes the nurse was gone. Kai was sitting upright and Ann was sitting on the edge of the bed talking to him. The bed had actually been adjusted so that Kai was leaning on it and upright witch had me worried.

"Kai." I say getting his attention my voice hurt.

"Hey." He replies weakly looking over at me.

"How are you feeling?" I ask smiling weakly.

"What I can feel hurts." Kai replied, witch the way he said it made me worry.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask slowly.

"I'll be outside." Anna said quickly picking up a sketch book I failed to notice earlier and walked outside.

"Hope, I, I can't feeling anything waist down." He says slowly, "I'm paralyzed from my waist down."

I can't help but stare at him. "How?"

"I'm not sure but the doctor said it wouldn't last forever, I'll be able to walk soon, but I am going to need a lot of help and therapy for a long time." He explains quickly. He looks right up at me and smiles weakly, I can tell he is more worried and scared then he would like to admit.

I swing my legs over my bed and walk over to his bed, and sit down next to him. Then I wrap my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. It takes him a minute but he wraps his arms around me too. Careful not to touch my stitches.

Then he starts to cry. I gently held him there for a while until he stopped. Then he pulled back a little and I laid him down wiping his eyes. "You'll be aright, I promise you that." I whisper.

"Tomorrow is Monday, the doctor said we can go to school as long as we are careful." Kai says changing the subject.

"That's good, we using the real story right? We were attacked?" I ask.

Kai nods slowly as he reached for the remote to his bed and laid back down. "What was Anna here for?" I ask as he lays all the way down.

"She wants to do her science project on me, she thinks that it would be really good if she actually did something useful unlike something stupid like a project on animals." Kai explained. "She also wanted to tell me that she is getting boosted up to some ninth grade classes on Monday so she will be taking care of me during the day."

"That's sweet of her." I comment.

"Yah, she is really nice." He replies closing his eye, he smiles a touch.

"Tired much?" I ask lightly taking his hand.

"A little bit." He responds yawning.

"Get some sleep," I tell him as I get up, I gently let go of his hand and brush his bangs out of his face before walking over to my bed and getting comfortable, I guess I need some sleep too.

* * *

><p>"Hope." A voice said in the darkness of my dream.<p>

I look around and spot my mom? Mom couldn't dream walk last time I remember.

"What's going on?" I ask weakly. Grandfather appeared next to mom and touched her shoulder and she was gone.

"Grandfather?" I ask.

"Yes, it is me, Hope." He replies.

"Kai's hurt and I'm scared." I confess. I let the tears I had bitten back earlier stain my face.

"I know, I am always watching you both." He says.

"Why was mom here?" I ask slowly.

"She's worried about you both." He says.

"And dad?" I question.

"Your father is well, but kept very busy." He replies.

"Grandfather, demons are her in New York, they left a message written in Kai's blood. K'un-Lun will fall at the hand of darkness." I say quietly. Grandfather looks at me.

"Alright I will inform your father." He said quietly, "Is there anything else?"

"No, just please keep in contact, going so long without hearing from you was odd." I saw slowly.

"Namaste Hope." He says bowing.

"Namaste Grandfather." I bow back as he fades away.

* * *

><p>Aiko sat quietly as she rubbed her husband's arm, he laid nearly dead in his bed. She gently took a rag out of a bucket of water and wrung it out placing it on her husband head.<p>

"Danny." She whispered as she touched his cheek. Danny stirred slowly opening on weak eye before blinking a few times.

He was torn up badly from fighting demons from the 8th city. The portal that keep them locked away was weakened. Really weakened.

"Dad?" Aiko asked as she watched her father stand up from where he was meditating.

"I spoke with Hope." He said solemnly.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey new chapter! Not much to say, so enjoy the story! I hope I left you with a good cliff hanger.**

**Lationheat151- Thanks for the constant reviews! Keep reading!**

* * *

><p>School was rather plain today besides watching Kai get pushed around in a wheel chair. I saw Anna a few times, but that was about it.<p>

I sat down at lunch with Sabrina. And rubbed my side.

"In pain?" She asked me eating her sandwich.

"A little bit." I grumble. My side had hurt even though I had sat out of P.E.

"How are you holding up Kai?" Sabrina asked. "Need any salt?"

"I'll pass thanks." Kai said quietly as he opened his lunch.

I sighed deeply, my stomach turned wildly. This was going to be lemon juice on open flesh. I had made a decision this morning and I knew no one would agree with.

"I'm going back to K'un-Lun tonight." I say quietly, it gets everyone's attention.

"What? Why?" Kai asks he watches me carefully.

"These Shadow Monsters are in the city. I was mediating during P.E. and I was able to feel them. I need to go back and find them and find out what I can. Grandfather said everything was just fine, but really I don't think so." I explain.

"I'm going to go to then." Kai said.

"No," I say sternly. "You're injured, I don't want you to get hurt again."

"But," he begins to argue.

"Kai I let you get hurt once, I'm not going to let it happen again." I look down and Kai seems to understand.

"That wasn't your fault!" He snaps at me.

"I still blame myself." I tell him.

"What are you going to do there?" Anna asked.

"The Shadow Monsters are connected to K'un-Lun." I explain. "I am going to go to the library and research these things, there will be a solution there; I know it." I sigh.

* * *

><p>I watch the plane getting ready to fly. Orson was at my heels happy I had decided for him to come. But he and I are connected somehow and I don't want to risk one something odd happening, we can't afford it now. Kai was sitting in his wheelchair next to me as I stood there quietly.<p>

"Kai," I start slowly. "Fury wants you to be relocated as soon as you're healthy enough, you're going to be moving to the Parker's house where they can keep an eye on you and keep you safe. I hope you're ok with that."

"It's fine, really. Does Anna know?" Kai asked as he still watched straight ahead.

"Not that I know of." I reply. I smile at him. "I really don't know how long I'll be gone." I say quietly.

"Yah, I know." Kai whispers.

"Hey, are you alright?" I ask. "You're pulling back a little like you used to."

"I guess, I haven't had any natural sleep since we came around and I found I was paralyzed. I kept having nightmares. The nurse who was taking care of us had to put me in an artificial sleep so I could rest." Kai said quietly, still not looking directly at me.

"What are your nightmares about?" I ask.

"I had a few before she gave me medicine. In one dad was really sick, mom was watching over him as he just lays there. He's really beaten up." Kai said quietly. "In the other there is this guy, he's old, like grandfather old, maybe, and he is controlling all the Shadow Monsters and he is watching everything."

I watch him. "They may not just be dreams." I warn him softly.

Kai doesn't look up at me, not right away, he turns his head away, "But you told me Grandfather said everything was fine. And dad was doing ok."

"Grandfather may have been lying to try to keep us from worrying." I say more to myself than to Kia.

"Hope?" a new voice says. I look up to see Coulson. "Are you ready to go?"

I look over at Kai, who actually looked up at me now, I bend down and hug him. "Be safe." I whisper.

"You too, Hope." He replies as I pull something out of my bag and hand it to Kai.

It is a small tube that had a screw on top filled with small orbs about the size of marbles. "I whipped these up a while back, keep them withme you." I tell him as he slides them into the small pocket on the inside on the wheelchair.

"I'll keep in touch." I tell him as I follow Coulson over to the plane.

Once I am on the jet I kick back in a seat, I looked it up on the internet it is a 17 ½ hour flight. No stopping.

I settle down and pull out some books, I haven't got much of a chance to do my magic studies and that may end up something I need to have.

* * *

><p>Hour 6: Bored, I look out the window at the ocean below me. I still had 11 more hours to go before we arrived in K'un-Lun.<p>

Orson was snuggled up next to me, his white wings were tucked in beside him. I gently stroked his wings, they twitched at my touch, but they stopped as he adjusted to me stroking him.

I slowly moved Orson over and laid down next to him gently using him as a pillow. This was going to be a long 11 more hours, I thought to myself as I curled up and fell asleep quickly.

When I woke up a looked out the window and saw snow, pure white untouched. "Attention Hope we are landing in five minutes, the plane will begin its descent." The auto-pilot said.

I blinked my eyes open and stretched out my aching joints. Orson, who was my pillow, stirred around and stretched out also. I dug through my bag I had brought looking for my change of clothes.

I had a Hanfu style dress that was green with hints of a light baby blue and golden. I quickly fixed my bandages, which needed to be changed, and slipped on the dress leaving the tight part around my stomach loosely hanging so not to cause any pain.

I waited until the plane landed twitching with nerves, I was going to see mom again, and she would defiantly be upset about Kai staying in New York, but she had spent her fair about of time there and knew SHIELD, so I hope she doesn't freak out too much. Plus, she knows the Parkers, and I know she trusts them.

When Orson and I get off the plane, I look around at the village that holds the gateway to my home, it is messy, like some demons have been here, and there had been fights. Orson danced around in the deep snow as I struggled not to sink in with my sad sandals.

I pull up my dress and sigh. I need my chacos, I am not going to lie. "Socahc-otnis-eohse-seht-egnahc." I whisper as my feet glow and my scrappy sandals change into my nice sturdy sandals.

Teleportation is something I have always hated. I feel all of my cells being separated and then thrown back together. And then at nearly three hundred miles an hour thrown back together. It's not fun despite what you may think, my spell teleportation is different, but this I can't do with a little spell.

When I can finally see once more I blink a few times and look around, the wondrous golden gates that separate the city form the frozen tundra, which is all around me stand tall. I slowly pull open the gate and walks through with Orson.

The minute I get the gate closed I am startled by to large spears thrust into my face.

"Who goes there?" A voice challenges me in Chinese as I whip around to see two young men guarding the gate. They are both dressed in warrior's attire, and if I were not used to the style of armor I would be quiet scared.

I don't speak, I have to become the princess here, not tomboy Hope who starts fights at school, but royal Hope. I simply look them in the eyes and they relax their muscles and the spears move away from my face. "Our apologies, your majesty." One says as I resist the urge to smack him.

"Welcome back to the city, princess." The other says and they both bow.

The first one speaks again. "Do you need an escort to the palace?" he asks me.

"No, I will manage on my own however a cloak will do alright in concealing my identity." I reply as I wave my hand in the air. "Kaolcn-worbc-itsur." Mist forms at my finger tips and then covers me turning into a well-worn brown cloak.

I walk away quickly, lifting Orson, who was still a little dizzy from being teleported. I carry him the whole time, this may be a mystic city filled with magic, but it is still not a safe place for a baby dragon to be running around.

I walk slower as I enter the marketplace, people whisk by me and I take in the fresh smells of fish, rice, and the tangy mountain air, I could spend hours describing the marketplace, it is busy and filled with people. Each going about their daily business.

This is why I refuse guards, they make your presence known, and they make a clear path for you to take. It's annoying. I know mom and dad agree with me. And grandfather lets them off the line about it, neither of them had been living as royalty since birth, so he understands then wanting the piece like I do. Kai is the same way, except he hardly ever leaves the monastery.

Once I reach the walls of the monastery, I feel the rush of the city leave me and I suddenly feel a calming presence sweep over me, maybe dad is teaching one of his classes right now, or maybe he is busy with important royal matters.

I walk into the quiet arena, this is sacred ground where men are taught to become warriors, not just fighters, they are taught about codes and discipline. It's really quiet besides on man in the middle training by himself.

I am about to walk around and leave him to his own devices when I get a good look at his face. "Jun." I whisper.

I pull the hood off my head to reveal my long, messy, bright red hair. I slowly walk up to him. "Hello." I say quietly.

Jun jumps really high spinning around and blindly trying to put me in an arm lock, I quickly avoid and dodge out of his way. "Hey! It's me!" I shout at him as he stops attacking me.

"Hope?" He asks as I dust off my dress.

"Yes, it is me." I reply, a little more bitterly than I would have liked to sound in front of him. Chinese feels weird speaking and hearing it everywhere, even though I grew up speaking both Chinese and English.

"Hope!" He exclaims and hugs me quickly. I hug him back and we both blush furiously. We pull away and then we look at each other again. "Hope? What are you doing here? Where is Kai?" He asks me.

"I'm here to get some answers on something, these monsters have been attacking Kai and myself in the outside world and we both feel that they are connected to K'un-Lun. Kai was badly injured in an attack right before I left, I made arrangements for him to stay with some other heroes until I got back." I explain the answer long winded.

"What type of injury?" He asked.

"Nerve damage, he was paralyzed from his waist down. He will be able to walk again but not soon." I sigh.

"Your dad isn't much better." He mutters.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"I should show you." he says, walking over to a bench and picking up his shirt, sliding it on. "Follow me. And put the hood back on, we don't need people to know you're here."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am taking off the signs, cuz we're staying in K'un-Lun for a while and it is annoying to keep typing. So yah.**

**Latinoheat151: Thanks for the review they always are the best.**

* * *

><p>Ok, if anything I was nervous at this, Jun wasn't the mysterious type. So the fact he was doing this was bad.<p>

We walked through the twisted hallways and Jun kept looking back at me sadly. "What?" I demand when he looks back at me again.

He stops walking and turns to face me, the hallways is dark and we are alone. I look up into his dark brown eyes, my hard glare softens as I watch the fear and worry take over. I start shaking as I bow my head and keep walking as Jun turns down another hallway.

We walk from the monastery all the way to the palace. The two places are interlinked at one point. We walk through the main room in the place with is followed by golden light. The marble walls are beautiful and the fountain flowing with clear water is a sight for sore eyes and I quickly place Orson down and run to catch up with Jun.

We finally stop walking at my dad's door. I look up and he knocks.

It takes a minute, but the door slowly opens and my mom slips out, I pull the hood off of my head and I look at her.

Mom stands there for a minute, she just looks from Jun to me. And I take her silence to look her over. She had on a Cheongsam style dress that was green with golden. Her long hair was tired up out of her face and hung down her back. She looked the same as I remembered, she had her soft brown eye and her tanned skin. "Hey mom." I mutter to fill the quiet.

"Hope," Mom mutters quietly, her voice is quiet and soft, like always. She wraps her arms around me quickly, squeezing the life out of me.

"Is everything ok?" I ask.

Mom simply looks from Jun to me. "Hope," she says slowly. She holds my arms. Then she sighs, looking down. "Come in, please. And Jun you may come also. Danny would be happy to see you." She adds looking over at him and smiling softly.

She stands up straight and straightens her dress out and opens the door to let us in. I walk in slowly not really all too sure what I should be expecting, it was hardly the afternoon and the golden sunlight lit the room from the large balcony that overlooked the city.

Laying in the bed in the middle of the room was a broken figure, his hair was matted and messy, he was really thin, and extremely pale. The soft blanket was only pulled up to his waist and he was shirtless. Both hands, witch were visible were really well wrapped up. And yes, this is my dad. I stand there frozen for a minute. I'm in shock.

I can't move. I can't talk. I just stare. I feel my heart racing and my breathing is getting really fast. And my vision is getting blurry with tears. "Dad." I whisper. I slow find the strength I need to walk over to his bedside, I slowly take my seat on the side of the bed. Jun settles into a chair near me, and mom stands stiffly next to grandfather.

I gently move a few strands of hair that have fallen into dad's face. My hands gently traced his cheek as he stirred slightly in his sleep. "Pue-kawesa-elpd-ad." I whisper quietly. I don't know if the spell will work as the soft lavender mists leaves my mouth. I hang my head and wait with my hands in my lap as a weak hand takes my own, I open my eyes and see dad watching me.

His expression is similar to mom's reaction. Shocked. I can feel that he is surprised to see me. He holds my hand in his broken one as his eyes struggle to stay awake. "Ygre-nem-ihevig." I whisper as out of my fingers comes a blue mist that sinks into my dad's skin and he seems more alert.

"Hope?" He asks weakly, I smile at him, weakly, very weakly. He pulls on my arm and I lean closer and he hugs me weakly. I hug him back feeling so, just relieved by his touch.

"Hey dad." I mutter.

"Where is your brother?" Dad asks after a minute as he forces himself into a sitting up position leaning on the plush pillows behind him.

"Kai couldn't make the trip, he got injured." I say quietly.

When I notice his blank expression I rush to correct myself. "But I left him in very good hands! He is staying with Spiderman and White Tiger until I get back. They should be able to keep a really close eye on him and help him if he needs anything."

Dad smiles softly as he watches me. He doesn't say anything. His eyes are soft and gentle.

"It's good to see you, my daughter." He said quietly.

"You too." I reply quietly.

His hand gently reaches out and gently touches my stomach where my stitches are. Then his head turns to everyone else watching us. "May I have a minute with Hope?" He asks, implying that he wants them all to leave.

"Oh, yes, of course." Mom says taking it in. She walks over and gently kisses dad's forehead as everyone leaves slowly.

Then Dad takes a deep breath and looks at me. "Tell me everything, the attacks and everything else." He demands as he watches me.

"Ok, so let's start with school." I smile as I get comfortable laying on the bed next to my dad.

* * *

><p>I walk into my bedroom slowly, I'm tired. I have just spent the whole day explaining everything do dad. It feels good. And turns out we were right about the Shadow Monster. They are actually called Shysedow, which is ancient K'un-Lunian for Chi Devils, they feed off of Chi energy which Kai and I are swarming with. That means we are living target, the more Chi a person has, the easier they are to see for these monsters.<p>

I look around my large bedroom. Everything is just as I recall it being. My mat is stretched out on the floor and my incense are scattered all around it. I lay down on the bed and sigh heavily. The soft mattress encloses me with it's shocking warmth and plushness.

I lay there happy for a moment. Before it is interrupted. "Hope." Jun's voice is quiet. I look up to see him standing in the doorway. "You want to hit the library? You said you wanted to do some research."

I quickly nod getting to my feet.

The library. No, I'm not turning into Kai, who could spend hours in the masses of books, but it is still a nice reminder of what I was missing.

I walk over to a shelf and pull of the first book. "What do you know on the Shysedow?" I ask Jun who had picked a different book.

"Um, that sounds like ancient K'un-Lunian. And the literal translation in Chi Devils." He says slowly.

"I knew that much." I inform him. "Emdnuors-etativ-el." I command. Books fly off the shelves and circle me being held and opened by different colors of mist. I slowly calm myself as I allow me feet to be lifted off the ground and cross them in half lotus form.

"What do you need to know?" Jun asks me walking over.

"How to stop them. And how to heal Kai." I explain.

"You shouldn't look for a short cut for healing Kai." Jun says. "You should but your energy into finding out about the Shysedow."

"I know." I sigh as I pull a book closer to me. "There has to be something here."

"Where do you think they would be?" Jun asked. "Monsters, Histories, Myths…"

"Any of those categories." I sigh heavily. "I'll start with the Monsters because I got all these books out, can you check the Histories."

We sit there for hours as a stack of books begins to grow. Books form the Histories, Monsters, Myths, we even secured some that were "Restricted."

We took them back to my room because if we left them over night they would put themselves away.

"That's the last of them," Jun sighed as he placed the last book on the stack.

"Thanks." I say quietly as we walk to the door.

"I guess we get started tomorrow then?" He asks.

"Yes, that sounds good. I will see you at breakfast." I call as he begins walking down the hallway.

I sigh as I close the door and Orson flies in the window. I quickly slip into a nightgown and then into bed. Orson jumps up next to me and curls into a ball as he begins snoring warmly, releasing a hot breath out of his nostrils with every breath out.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm back, not much to say but get reading. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>I only slept a few hours that night, I had too many things to think about. But that's what I love about K'un-Lun, my home. You can only sleep for like 3 hours and when you wake up the night is over. But to other people the night may last forever. That is the best part of time, there are no rules.<p>

When I woke up the fresh smell of mountain air shocked me. My bright red hair was a mess, frizzy, sticking up. Disaster area. I quickly fixed it and tied it up into a woven braid fashioned bun, it took my super long hair and rested it all on my neck. It looks better than it sounds.

Anyway, I got dressed quickly. Today wearing a Zhiju, funny sounding sure. It was two main colors green and gold. The main color was a darker green and the trim was a really pretty golden color.

I quickly looked over to Orson who, was sound asleep. I took a deep breath, and walk out slowly.

It can't be much longed that I find myself standing in the doorway to the dining hall. Many boys, some older than me and others younger. It's good to just watch as the students of the temple sit around and interact with each other. It reminds me of when I was younger and Jun would include me, not that I needed help with that, I was quite popular.

My magic, or my complexion, as most people would here would call it. My magic made me interesting. I would do requested tricks at lunch when I was younger. It was funny, I would sit there with a piece of paper and work out the spells, because they are like a math problem with a formula.

I would levitate and make daggers. Those were the good old days before Dr. Strange began my tutelage with him. And I didn't mind him teaching me, he just had a different way of doing things that I wasn't used to.

Memories hit me as I watch some of the smaller boys go sit at their table. I lean on the wall and watch, felling warm inside. Finally I spot Jun walking over and joining some younger students. I smile softly as I walk over. And I gently touch his shoulder, giving him a small shake. The younger boys all look at me wide eyed. Jun looks over at me and smiles.

"May I join you?" I ask softly.

Jun simply nods and moves over to make room for me on the bench.

"So, Hope, are you happy to be back?" he asks me quietly as bow my head and whisper my spell." Laemaeme-ta-t-ivel." Blue mists shot out of my hand and a moment later a bowl of rice levitates over to me with chop sticks.

I pick it up and start eating. "Yah, it's good to be back." I reply.

We sit in silence as the little kids get over the fact I was there. Once they were over that they got back to their threats and jokes. It was nice.

Once Jun and I finished, we got up and started walking to my room.

"So what's New York like?" Jun asks me suddenly as we walk down the hallway.

"Crazy." I sigh. "I almost forgot how peaceful it is here."

"Peaceful?" Jun snorts. "You never gave me a rest. You are the one who drug us into the middle of H'ylthri territory and didn't even blink." His tease was evident, but it still hurt.

"I'm still not sorry about that, we found out about an invasion plan and dad was able to stop them, so basically we saved the day." I inform him, rather bitterly.

"I still got in trouble." He sighed. "Dad was so mad at me, I swear I thought he might actually kill me."

"Speaking of which how is your dad?" I ask softly, Jun's dad was also injured when the goblin attacked, but I didn't find out till maybe a few weeks later. He didn't have it as bad as Kai, nobody did, but he still has problems doing normal things. He was released from his duties as a warrior, which is normally an honor if you fight and are injured, but being as young as he was it took a toll on him. Anyway, not much later, his family moved out to the more rural parts of K'un-Lun. Jun still lives in the temple during the training seasons, so I see him plenty.

"Oh, dad, he's the same as always, stubborn. Always insisting he doesn't need help." I smile softly at his response as we reach my room.

When I open the door my jaw literally hits the ground. Orson has all the books scattered all over the floor. Jun's shocked also.

I quickly walk in and pick up Orson. I hold him tightly. His big blue green eyes look up at me, and they see, excited.

"Orson," I say slowly, "what did you do?"

He doesn't do anything but sneeze, I let go quickly to avoid the sparks coming out of his nose. He falls about a foot before flapping his wings strongly. Then he lands next to a book.

I quickly step over and look at the page. The title reads big and bold: SHYSEDOWS.

Then without warning, he jumps from book to book, showing me the pages. Each labeled with something to do with the monsters.

"What is that thing?" Jun asks me as I realize he doesn't know Orson.

"This is Orson. He came from my necklace." I explain quickly as I follow him from book to book.

Orson growls suddenly and rushes to the door.

"Is something wrong?" Jun asks me quickly.

"I, I don't know." I say quietly as I run to the door as Orson bolts away, he looks back at me before making a turn and heading down the hallway.

"Follow him?" Jun asks me.

"Follow him." I conform.

We quickly chase Orson through the hallways of the palace and as we keep going a sick feeling starts building up in my stomach. I recognize the turns that are flying by me as I run.

We are heading straight to Dad's room.

"We are heading to dad's room." I say best I can as we run.

"Oh, no." Jun say, quietly as we pick up the speed.

I saw my dad last night. He is in no condition to fight off these things. But, at the same time, he likely isn't being left alone in his current state either. I can't see mom letting that happen. So, hopefully he is alright.

We skid around the last corner as I see a broken down laying in the hallway.

I rush up to the door to see dad is lying in bed, he almost looks to be asleep. And Orson and a Shysedow are growling and circling each other, like two wild animals locked in combat. There are another two creeping up on dad.

"I got dad." I say quickly looking at Jun as he nods.

"Orson." Is the only response I get from him as he runs toward Orson.

"Sreggad!" I yell. The moment they form in my hands, I throw them. Both of them hit their targets going right through the monsters, not that they were phased by this. They only turned and hissed at me.

I quickly run at them. "sniahc" I mutter as blue mists come out of my palms and form metal chains. They each wrap around a demon's legs as I keep running, pulling them with me as I head for the balcony as I jump.

Time slowly down as I fall. I close my eyes and right before I hit the ground, my eyes shoot open. I back flip perfectly landing on my feet. The monsters, however, both land with hard thumps, and of course recover quickly.

I mutter curses under my breath. And thing for something else I can do. "Drows-trohs" I mutter and in my hands forms a perfect short sword.

I smile and run at the monsters. These things are getting annoying. Like really annoying. I mean really! What do they even want? Do they have some type of master, or do they just like to be vexing?

I quickly deflect their oncoming attacks as Jun joins me. He leaps down from the balcony and takes one while I get the other.

"Annoying pest." It hisses bitterly at me.

"I was about to say the same thing about you!" With each word I punch it harder.

I quickly jump up and maneuver over the monster and I jump and land on its back. I try to graph it to no avail.

"Reggad." I say loudly thrusting it into the monster's neck. It falls to the ground and Jun throws his next to mine.

"What do you think it wanted?" Jun asks me as he breathes heavily.

"I don't really know, probability the same thing they all want." I mutter as I study them.

"The Heart of Shoa-Loa the Undying?" he asks me.

"Yah," I breathe.

"These things see Chi energy, that's why the translation is literally Chi Devils." I explain. "That must be what makes them such good assassins."

I walk over and kneel down ad open one of the monster's mouths. I scrape up some dirt to form a small mound. "Eltt-ob-l-lamsa-emekam." My green mist swirls around the pile of dirt and forms a small test tube looking bottle. I gently line it up with a fang and wiggle it back and forth to get the poison to come out. Once I have enough, I make a cord top and put it on tightly. Then I get a sample of its blood.

"That should do it." I mutter.

"We better go check on your dad." Jun says and I sigh.

I look at him and nod as I feel the energy flow around me. "Erehtpuk-ca-bsut-ro-pelet." I whisper. I feel the mist below me, push me upwards to the balcony. Jun and I land side by side as we rush inside.

Dad is still lying in the bed. I run up to his side and touch his cheek. He is cold and he has a claw marks on his cheek, the monsters must have gotten a clean shot at him.

I gently dip a rag into the bowl of warm water near his bedside before cleaning off the scratch. I gently shake his arm.

"I am awake, Hope, I have been the whole time." Dad says gently.

"What were those things doing in here?" I ask, trying not to let the panic in my voice be shown.

"They were after a very vital prize." He says closing his eyes and focusing on his breathing.

"Your heart." Jun says quickly as he crosses his arms and leans on the wall, his priceless expression is one of anger and disappointment, it is really bitter.

Dad chuckles to himself.

"What?" I ask laugh a little bit too.

"Jun, looks just like his father." Dad sighs as he watches Jun look up, "Your dad would lean on the wall when I was lying in bed injured, making his classic smart remarks, and your mother would threaten him while Aiko would it there next to me on the bed and laugh."

I smile. I love hearing Dad talk about when he was younger.

Jun sighs, his dad was also injured along with Kai. He didn't get it as bad though, his nerves were messed up badly, and he walks with a limp, always walking with some sort of cane, even if he is still rather young. And that was when he was released from his duties as a warrior. And I am sure I told you the rest.

"Those beast could talk." He starts slowly. "Did they say anything to you?" He asks. Changing the subject abruptly.

"Actually, yes. I know who's behind this. And exactly what he wants." Dad's voice is weak. His eyes started to close slowly.

"Dad!" I say shaking him, strongly. "Come on. Who is it?"

He doesn't respond as he slips into a drowsy state of sleep which makes him seem more unconscious than asleep.

"Hope," A different voice says. I turn to the door to see Kasumi standing there with mom. They both look alarmed. "What's going on?" Mom asks.

"Jun?" Kasumi asks. Jun only looks up at his mom slowly.

No one waits for an answer as Kasumi walks swiftly up to Danny's bed side. She kneels down next to him and gently touches his forehead.

"Both of you," Mom says watching us, "Go wait in the foyer." She says pointing us down the hallway. She too rushes up and looks at dad.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Another chapter up, I really hope you guys out there enjoy it. This took me a while to get it all typed up for some reason, hopefully the next chapter will be easier for me. But I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>I passed back and forth in the foyer. Jun was sitting on the staircase. Neither of us were talking. Orson was next to Jun watching me walk back and forth. Inside I was, well, I don't even know, I am angry. That's how I am supposed to feel, right?<p>

I don't even know anymore.

I walk back and forth some more.

This is going to kill me if I can't talk to dad soon. Kill me, with a capital 'K'. I wonder what Kai is up to. He is with the Parker's so he is safe. Right?

Why do I keep questioning myself?

I don't know. At this rate, I don't know anything at all.

"Hope." Jun says quietly. I stop in my tracks.

"Yah?" I ask slowly.

"What are you thinking?" He asks.

"How do you know I am even thinking?" I ask bitterly as I continue to walk.

"That all classic look on your face." He says. Then he becomes more concerned. "When was the last time you got a chance to meditate?"

I look up at him and stop walking. "Forever ago." I sigh. "I just haven't got a chance yet."

"Maybe you need to meditate. Even enter Feng-Tu maybe. You are your father's daughter you have the unique ability to connect to the dead." He smiles at me softly.

"I think you are mixing me up with Kai." I snap bitterly.

"You can still do it." He replied.

I glare at him. He is watching me with a soft smile waiting on me to give in. "I'll do it. Later." I sigh as I walk over and slump down next to him. "But, after we get news on dad, plus I need my incenses."

Like it was some sort of cue mom came to the top of the stairs. "Your father wants to talk to you.

* * *

><p>Jun and I stood side by side next to dad's bed. Dad was sitting upright, despite Kasumi's and Mom's requests. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and I can tell he was waiting for Kasumi and mom to leave. "So are you sure?" He asks.<p>

"Yes, they are the same things that attacked Kai and myself in New York City." I reply.

"Then the Barrier is weaker than originally thought." Dad sighed. He glanced over at mom who also looked lost in thought.

"The barrier." I repeat. I sigh heavily. "You said you knew who was behind all of this. Who?"

Danny looks up at me painfully. He takes a deep breath hanging his head.

The after a pause he answers me. "The first Iron Fist." He sighs. "Quan Yaozu."

The name rings a bell in the back of my head. And I remember it suddenly. It's from the history books I have read and different lectures I had observed. Even though I was not allowed to join the classes I still stood up a balcony that overlooked the class and watched, of course this meant my questions were never directly answered.

"The very first man to ever face the dragon Shou-Loa the undying after an evil source summoned the immortal beast from the eighth city of heaven and used it to cause mass destruction?" I question.

Dad looks up and me and genuinely smiles. "Yes." He replies simply.

"But really," I say again. "Why would he want to kill you?"

"Why does anyone ever want to?" Jun mutters.

"You have a point." I agree. "Couldn't he just use his own power?"

"That is where I am unsure." Dad says, looking up at us both.

"So that's the plan?" Jun asks sarcastically.

"What?" I ask, this is confusing.

"We travel to the Eighth City of Heaven, fight off demons, and find this guy who is ruling over everything with everyone living creature there on his side and try to take him out?" He grumbles.

"No, it will only be a matter of time before he shows up hunting me. We should plan for him here." Dad watches us both for a reaction, I can tell he is feeling better by the tone in his voice, it sounds like I remember now. Wise and soft, yet at the same time strong and protective. And his green eyes are alive.

He goes to stand up as mom forces him back down. "Um, no." She says sassily. "That is not happening."

"You can't keep me here. I may be the king, and I respect that you have my best interest in mind. But, at the same time I must also be the Immortal Weapon, Iron Fist, I have to protect my home. I know many things and people will hate me for my title, but this is something I must accept." Dad's words are soft as mom wraps her arms around his neck.

"Your right. I can't keep you here." She admits gently as dad struggles to his feet lean on crutches for support. And I finally get a full look at him. And he looks bad, and now at this angel really pale.

"So is there an actual plan?" I ask.

"No there is not." A new strange old voice says. I jump and spin around to face who ever said that. There is an old man standing on the balcony. There are many Shysedow around him all growling lowly.

"Dad." I whisper, he is frozen next to me.

"That's him isn't it?" Jun whispers to me.

It must be him because no one dares to move.

This is bad really, really, really, really bad. I sort of guessed this is him. That Quan Yaozu person.

Slowly his hand out reaches forward and the Shysedow attack.

I get caught off guard too quickly to cast and spells so I throw my hand up over my head. Claws fly right over me still scratching me as they go right around me. They go right for dad.

By now mom is at his side using her own magic to protect him. She uses shields, swords, throwing daggers. Everything that she can. But, there are lots of these things. I quickly forget Nick Fury's warning about resting and go right to Quan Yaozu. If he is in control taking him out will stop all these other things.

I throw a punch straight at his head. Unlucky for me, he grabs my wrist, holding it tightly. "Let go." I snarl through clenched teeth.

"And why would I do that little one?" He asks me, his voice sent chills down my back.

I don't reply, I get feel this extreme anger course throughout my veins. It sends this feel of power and something else I can't understand. I feel like I can do anything, there is nothing I can't fix or change.

And I realized that I am tapping into the power of the Iron Fist. Quan Yaozu instantly releases his grip on me. And I fall to my knees before him. "Very good, bow to your master Hope." He says loudly.

I glare upward at him both of my hands are on fire now and my rage is consuming me. "Yes give in to your rage, good. Good."

I close my eyes and bow my head, trying to calm down. Why does this kind of thing always happen to me? Why not Kai? The universe hates him, I really know that as a fact.

I sit still for a long time as I hear Mom and Jun fighting off the monsters.

And suddenly I feel this thing, it wasn't an emotion, it was't human. It was, something else. I felt something begin to take over my body, something dark, powerful.

I slowly get to my feet, my hands now glowing up to my elbows. "You." I growl. Except that wasn't me. I din't say that.

I can't stop myself, and I am really trying. "You sorry little cur!" I shout. My voice isn't even my own anymore. "You are not worthy to carry your title anymore." I yell. "And now, I think it is time I take it from you."

I'm frozen with fear inside. Who or what is doing this? And again; why me? What did I ever do?

Quan Yaozu doesn't move either. He is watching me. "Good Hope, absolutely wonderful," he snickers.

"Oh you don't get it." The voice replies, "I'm not Hope."

That is the last thing I hear, the last thing I remember as the world fades away and I look around, I'm back in the black expanse, except this time above me is a little light, casting a white shadow on the ground in a circle around me. I fall first to my knees, slowly and limping like I had just been shot, and then I fall onto my side.

I just watch right in front of me, not that anything is there. My eyes are heavy as I close them one last time, and I let out one last breath. And then everything is gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ok here is another chapter. Writer's block hit me hard with this one, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Latinoheat151: Glad you like it. And thanks for your unending support.**

* * *

><p>When I open my eyes, I find I am laying on the cold ground. It's like cement. It cold and dusty.<p>

I slowly push up off the ground. Everything aches. It's not even funny. My back is sore. I slowly sit upright and move forward only to be restrained by chains tying me to a wall.

I jerk at them trying to break free. Pulling at them with everything I have.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." Quan Yaozu warns me.

I glare upward at him angrily. But I keep my mouth shut. It's for the best right?

I look around, and I am in some sort of cage. Thick bars contain me from him.

"You're a very powerful little girl, Hope." He continues.

"I'm not little." I inform him. I slowly get to my feet. "I'm sixteen already."

He doesn't say anything as he walks to the other side of the cage I'm in.

"Where am I?" I question.

"Where do you think?" He asks.

"I'm not sure."

"The Eighth City of Heaven." He said. My knees partially gave out on my then and there. I look around, it seems I am in a prison. "Bring her to the arena." He commanded to some freak monster guard. "We need to break her chi, she is the key to many worlds."

"What do you mean by that you sick freak?" I yell, he hardly looks back at me.

"You truly are an arrogant little girl." He snarls.

"You want to bet? I got all A's and B's. I and got a solid 85 in science!" I snap at him.

"Shut up!" He yells.

The door swings open and a guard walks in and grabs my head and slashes a dagger across my cheek.

I sweep my legs out and knock him off his feet. "Watch what you do with that thing." I growl.

Quan Yaozu doesn't seem to be impressed with my behavior. "I'm warning you little girl, if you wish to live, you will shut up." I got him angry, I am not completely sure whether this is good or not.

A guard undoes the end of the chains that tie me to a wall. And we walk to this huge arena.

I need to know Quan Yaozu's plan before I make my own.

"So what do you have in mind for me?" I ask.

"You are strong. And you are the offspring of thunder and the dragon. Mortal and immortal. You are a strong girl and you are to be my way out of this prison. I was no prisoner when I came down here. I came here willingly to save K'un-Lun. The city witch abandoned me. The leaders took the credit of what I had done." He explained loudly as he walked up to a podium where there was a throne for him.

"The dragon curse them all! Is what I say to that!" He kept going. "Now I take the prized jewel, the first born of the king, the newest changes in the monarchy. The first born son would be preferred and I have been well informed you have a little brother. Oh, what does he do again?"

"Telepath." I reply simply.

"Oh yes, but why would I want that?" he asked. "Someone who could read my mind and shut me and all of my people down."

"Hate to say it, but these things aren't people." I look over my shoulder at the guard who is holding the chains.

I hear a slight laugh in his breath. "You are an odd one." He smiles creepily at me. "Now break her." He commands to a guard.

"I vote no." I whisper as a guard walks over. I wait for them to get close.

"Snia-hc-es-ehtfo-emeerf!" I yell as I barrel roll out of the way and the handcuffs drop to the ground.

"Alright, let's dance." I taunt, taking a defensive position.

I quickly fight them off, which is harder than I would have expected. But I guess when you have all eternity to rot here your options are limited of things to do.

I look around for an exit as one hits me square in the stomach right where I got my stitches. I collapsed. Not like I had a choice.

"Weak." Is Quan Yaozu's only judgment. Not that I care. "Chain her and take her back to the prison."

And that's when I spot a small door, on the other side of the arena. "Efasereh-we-mos-ot-ereh-fo-tuoemtrop-elet!" I yell as I feel myself turn to mist. And then shot out and around the arena and the out the door.

Once I get to the door, I turn human and start running my old and ripped dress tripping me up. "Mro-fi-nuym-ot-niemteg!"

I keep running and ducking behind random corners.

Once I am certain I lost them, I work from the shadows watching for a place to crash, I don't feel good and I am likely on the verge of passing out. I walk into and ally and slump down on a wall.

I don't feel safe sleeping here out in the open without a cover. But I need to rest. I lay down and watch the cloudy red sky. There has to be something I can do. "Come on Hope!" I whisper hitting my head hard. There has to be something I can do.

"And we are back where we started. I don't know." I mumble to myself. I slam my head on the wall behind me. "It's not like Dad's going to show up here and save me, I'm on my own."

I sigh, looking down at my uniform. It's all fixed up and on my arm is my SHILD tech watch thingy.

"Ok Hope. Think. I'm in a bad situation. What do I need at this moment?" I whisper to myself.

"Bandages, I need bandages." I reply to myself. I look around and notice a garbage pile close by, I crawl over and get out wads of a paper like materials. And I lay them in a row, one overlapping the other.

"Egad-naba-otnit-iek-amdn-ah-sart-s-ihtekat."I whisper as it floats off the ground and spinning in a circle and land in my hand a fresh roll of bandages. I pull up my shirt and take care of this first. Then I bury the bloody bandages in the dirt.

"Alright Hope, food is next, you need food if you want to live." I sigh. I look around there is nothing to eat and much more of my powers will kill me. I need sleep more than anything.

I look around. "I'm going to wake up tomorrow in a cell again, captured." I grumble. There's not much I can do at the moment. But I need some real cover, like a lot of trees or something.

What's the point? It's not like there are going to be any trees here.

I sigh and slump down on the wall and get comfortable. I pull my cape around me to keep my warm.

Maybe someone will come get me right? I can't be sure. I mean I hope someone is going to come looking for me. Maybe someone will dream walk with me tonight, explain a few things for me.

And then it kind of hits me. What did happen last night? Something took me over. I remember it openly said that it wasn't me in control. Maybe it will come back and save me.

But what if it is some kind of demon? Then I could be in real trouble.

These questions keep me awake watching the blood red sky above me.

And then the strangest thing happens.

'Namaste Hope.' A voice says inside of my head. It still sounds dark and gloomy. And it sends a shiver down my spine. This must be Kai, who else do I know who can it be?

Relief floods me as I respond. 'Kai? Is that you? Did you control me or something last night?'

The voice doesn't reply to me right away, and I fear it is gone. Maybe I just made it up, or something.

'Hope, let me show you something.' The voice finally says after a moment.

My vision fades slowly as I watch me and Kia running through the palace, there is no sound just us running. And Kai in this vision had two legs and was fine.

Suddenly the wall was ripped off beside where we were. We both froze facing who I knew was The Goblin.

The view from which I am watching is too far away to get any more details about and exchanges in words. But I watch as goblin swipes at me and I fall to the ground twitching.

This is funny because I don't remember any of this happening like this.

'Kai? Why are you showing me this? This isn't what happened or what I remember happening. Something is terribly wrong.' I think slowly and carefully.

'Hope there are a lot of things I should explain. But first, don't call me Kai,' the voice said turning soft and gentle. 'I am not your brother. Not even he could reach you down here.'

I can't reply. This isn't Kai. This isn't my brother.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a special announcement for you. I do in fact plan on writing a second book. And I will have more information (Peter and Ava's daughter will have a big role in.) I shouldn't get too far ahead of myself, but this is the big plan.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Wow chapter 16 already? I have never gotten this far on a FanFiction ever. So I just want to pat myself on the back. Any who… Reviewers:

Latinoheat151: As always thank you for your reviews I hope you enjoy this chapter

NyanWolf: I have been loving your story and I am sad it's over but I am watching for a new one. Also yes, Hope is more like her dad than she thinks, and yah part of my thinks that too about Danny. Also we get another vision today. So sit back grab you popcorn and enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next day when I wake up isn't much better than the first.<p>

After the voice told me it wasn't Kai it went away. And now I don't know where it went.

Really Hope? It went back to its human, or um, monster life.

So yah that's it, but all night I keep watching what the voice showed me. Kai and I are running, Goblin shows up, me collapsing, and then it would repeat over and over again. Let's be honest, I didn't sleep well last night, but I did sleep so it is good, I guess.

I wake up and sit up quickly, I am happy I am not in a cell again.

'Good morning Hope.' The voice said.

'Look either you're going to tell me who or what you are, or you're going to go away.' I reply bitterly as I stand up and my stomach grumbles.

'I am a friend. Is that good enough for you, your majesty?' It asks.

'Have you seen me? I'm not royalty. I'm trapped here in this living nightmare.' I think as I look around.

'And I am here to let you out, to liberate you of this living nightmare as you call it.' It chuckles.

I sigh this is going to get really old really fast. I start walking out of the alley when a voice catches my attention. "She's gotta be around her somewhere." It growls.

My breath catches in my throat. I push myself against the wall and close my eyes and settling my breathing.

Once I am certain they are gone, I relax.

'He is looking for you.' The voice said.

'Just tell me how to get out of here.' I demand.

'Simple, you must go to the point of your entry and cast and all-powerful spell to open the portal.'

I roll my eyes annoyed. 'Do I look all-powerful to you?' I may have used too much sarcasm.

'You are all-powerful.' It replies. 'And I will get you out of here, but you must trust me.'

'Tell me everything right now. Let's start with what I need to get this portal opened.' I demand turning on my watch to make a list.

* * *

><p>It isn't likely the best idea to try to betray the voice in your head but you know what? Plan on doing it anyway. And it gave me my way out. And as soon as I get a chance, Kai is getting deep into my head to remove anything implanted. I can't help but know this voice is attached. But first, I have to get out.<p>

The first thing is first, however the voice told me all the ingredients and the incantation.

I keep my hood up and my cloak covering my whole body as I walk around. I can't be seen. And as bad as I feel stealing the ingredients, these people have been thrown here to rot for eternity.

So I don't feel that bad anymore.

The things that I am collecting, however I am not sure how I haven't puked my guts out.

Black Blood, rotten flesh, fallen angel feathers, a purple eye ball, and more. I am sick.

The only good news is that I have only a few more things to get as the sun is setting.

I'll be out of here in no time. Right?

I slump down into another ally as it starts to get cold.

'Very good Hope.' The voice congratulates me.

'Who are you?' I ask once more. 'You never told me and I want to know.'

The voice sighs. 'I am a prisoner here.'

'Why?'

'Why do you think? I tried to do the right thing. I tried to save lives. And now I am locked up.'

'How did you find me?'

'How could I not?'

'I know why you're helping me, you want me to free you also.' I sigh. How did I not see this coming?

'Yes that would be most lovely, my princesses.'

'You're K'un-Lunian aren't you?' I ask sadly.

'Of course I am.' The response hurts, I don't trust him, but it still stings into my chest.

'Why did you show me the memory last night?' I ask weakly, scared of a real answer.

'That is your burden, your failure. The one thing you wish to change. You must embrace your pain to make you stronger unfeeling.' The response is almost exactly what I would expect. 'Rest Hope, tomorrow you must finish getting the ingredients. You do want to get out of her quickly, right?'

I sigh as I curl up and doze off slowly into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day wasn't easy, I stood in an alley watching a stand in the market place that had the next item on my list.<p>

It was a bottle of ground up human bones. "Great! How am I going to get that?" I mutter to myself.

'You could buy it.' The voice in my head says.

'Thanks, aren't you helpful? I don't have money, and not the right currency.' I snap bitterly.

I feel something heavy drop into the pouch on the belt. I pull it out quickly to find golden coins.

'That you really, but I can't walk over there. I can't act for starters and I don't look like a freak show.' I sigh internally.

'Well, you're extremely rude.' The voice says as I suddenly felt possessed.

I walk up to the stand and I open my mouth and out comes the devil. The voice in my head is controlling me. It takes a few minutes and to keep from passing out I have to enter a very calm meditative state.

A few minutes later I feel this jerking motion as I am thrown back into control.

'I got that potion you needed.' The voice grumbled, no thanks to you.

'Shut up and tell me the next ingredient.' I demand harshly.

'You're almost done, all you need now is Shysedow poison and blood." My hand shoots to my pouch, I have both luckily.

'Now what?' I ask.

'The real work begins tomorrow, Hope get some rest."

I sigh as I lay down. I am finally getting out of here, I can't take much more of this.

* * *

><p>Kai and I ran down the hallways. "Head to the throne room." I command as I run behind Kai.<p>

We quickly skid around the corner into the room. Darn it no guards. I look at Kai, who is also concerned.

I hear this big green thing roar as it comes after us. "Great now what?" Kai asks weakly.

"We stand our ground until we get a better plan." I reply drawing my sword once more. "So hurry up with that plan." I say over my shoulder to Kai.

The monster turns the final corner as I shout: "Retsnome-htn-iartser!"

Mist appears from everywhere to hold back the beast.

Suddenly I am watching from outside my body as the rest of the nightmare goes on.

I fall to the ground, and then Kai gets hurt it's the same thingover and over again.

I try to pull away from watching the Goblin tear at Kai's leg, but I can't stop.

Then the goblin turns to face me when it is done with Kai. "You let that happen." He said. My heart is racing now.

"No I didn't, I was trying to protect him!" I cry back.

"And this is why you will not take your father's throne." He hissed.

"What would you know about that?" I snarl back. The background changes and it is just the two of us standing there.

"You may be his first born, but you're a female is a highly male dominate society. Kai is even your father's favorite." Goblin says smoothly.

"Dad doesn't have favorites. The two of us are more different than you would care to think. I just have to be the older one. I don't care if I am a silly girl I am a lot more than you would know." I snap back.

"What if that's not true?" He snarls at me. "What if your brother made it up in your mind?"

"Shut up." I growl. "Kai wound never."

"You never know who to trust, Hope." He growled.

"Like you." I reported.

Goblin turned to mist that then took the shape of Shoa-Loa. "Be weary Hope of who you trust in this wasteland, and who you trust in life."

I watched the dragon wide eyed. "What does that mean?"

"You will understand, but you must leave here tomorrow. And when you leave. Add to the potion a drop of your own blood right before it opens." The great dragon commanded me.

"Yes." I nod. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I protect my people who are in need. Your father is the human I have used to bring a new era of peace to K'un-Lun with and I am living with you next." The mighty dragon said.

"With me?" I ask confused.

"My spirit has been reborn to you and you have given me a new name." It hints.

"You mean you're Orson?" I ask confused.

"Orson and I are not the same being, we are merely like you and Kai. Orson is a dragon form the eight city like me and has been locked away in the stone on your necklace. Orson is with you to help you. If you study the past correctly Dragons are the guardians of life." The dragon bends down so I am at eye level with it.

"Now go, Hope. You must leave today." It roars, but quietly. "I shall guide your path."

I bring my hands together and bow. I'm not really sure what to say.

The dragon takes in a deep breath and blows hot air out of its nose. The hot air waking me up.

I jerked upward from where I was laying.

'Are you ready?' The voice in my head asks.

'Yes.' I reply.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok so this is chapter 17 and I would like to say thank you for everyone who reads this. My reviews have helped me keep on going with this story. Also if you have any ideas for what should happen next please let me know. But this story I believe is starting to come closer and closer to an end. It's sad. I'm sad now... **

**Reviewers:**

**Fangirl7287: I am really happy you enjoy my story! And that's always the kind of girl would be Danny's daughter. This idea came from the Immortal Iron Fist Vol. 2 where it is said: "Sadly, I have found that sons and fathers are not always a reflection of each other... or at least, not in the ways they would like." So there is my inspiration for that.**

**Latinoheat151: Thank you for your reviews! I know a lot of serious moments but hopefully things will get lighter soon. To me the setting of the underworld helps make the tone more dark and spooky. Even if Hope is trying to make the best of it...**

* * *

><p>I sat quietly in the alley mixing the potion carefully. 'Ah, yes very good.' The voice in my head said to me as I stirred it.<p>

I close my eye and lean my head back looking at the sky.

I had been working on this for hours, everything had to be stirred just right as I kept going over the incantation in my head. It's long and over complicated, but if it takes me home, let's do this.

I slowly pour in the black blood to the bowl and it glows green.

I look up at sky. It's about noon and I haven't eaten in days, this is where being Half-Immortal really starts to help me out, I can stand this longer.

'Add the feathers.' The voice commands. I obey as to potion glows a purple color.

'Alright I think it is almost done!' the voice exclaims happily.

'Didn't you want me to take you with me?' I ask.

'Yes, and I will meet you when the portal opens.' Great, I was never planning to take him with me!

'But first you need to get to the place where you can open the portal.' The voice commands.

'Lead the way.' I offer collecting all my things.

I walk ducking into alley ways and staying hidden until we reach this open area. There are guards everywhere.

'I hope you have a very good shield spell Hope.' The voice says concerned as I watch all the guards.

'I don't.' I reply.

'Then I will handle them.' And image projects into my head. Draw this in a large circle on the ground.

It is two large circles, one inside the other. The inner one has a straight ling coming down to the center where there is another circle. It between the lines are some symbols and other words. All of the connected. I couldn't read the writing but I just went with it.

"D-rows-ym-deeni!" I command. Mist flies up around me and then swirls around until I have my sword in my hands. I sigh as I start drawing.

I look up a few minutes later to see guards just lying in the dirt.

"You didn't kill them did you?" I ask.

'No.' The voice in my head replies.

I don't believe him but I finish my word. Shaking the dirt off my sword when I finish.

I then pour the potion into the center hole and then I sit before it in lotus from, to mediate.

Ok, now all I have to do is enter a meditative state.

It takes a few minutes, this kind of this cannot be forces. I feel more monsters around me but I have to stay calm, Once I felt like I am in a good spot to do it I begin with the incantation.

I take in a deep breath my sword still in my lap, ready to drop my blood in my blood.

"Sick and tired of this wasteland space,

Take me to a more heavenly place.

It shall do no harm, but do bring me a great relief,

To be relieved of this nightmare filled with all this grief.

I've had enough of this utter despair,

And almighty dragon I pray you only see it fair.

For in my mind I have pictured home with the fresh mountain air,

Oh the great Shoa-Loa, I beg you take me there.

Oh great Dragon, Shoa-Lao hear my plea,

And if this shall be your will then let it be."

I let out a breath and look for a portal there is none. There is a great roar in my ears. "Again Hope! Again!"

I sigh and do it once more.

"Sick and tired of this wasteland space,

Take me to a more heavenly place.

It shall do no harm, but do bring me a great relief,

To be relieved of this nightmare filled with all this grief.

I've had enough of this utter despair,

And almighty dragon I pray you only see it fair.

For in my mind I have pictured home with the fresh mountain air,

Oh the great Shoa-Loa, I beg you take me there.

Oh great Dragon, Shoa-Lao hear my plea,

And if this shall be your will then let it be."

Then I feel something inside of me. It feels amazing. "You're blood Hope." The roar says again and I relies, it's Shoa-loa, I quickly run my finger on the edge of the blade and hold it over the circle. A few drops fall and they ripple out ward making the whole potion a dark red.

"What was that? You stupid impudent child! You will pay for that!" The voice yelled. Except it wasn't in my head. It was out loud.

I look around but the only other person here who isn't laying on the ground likely dead is…

"Oh no." I mutter smacking my forehead. "Quan Yaozu." This was too easy I guess.

I mean I should have seen the signs. There were signs right?

"What are you doing here?" I bark at him standing up.

"The same thing you are, escaping." He replies, "with an army.' Behind him all sorts of demons appear.

"And this whole time you used me?" I ask, my voice raises a little too much. My voice quivers. I should have never felt pity.

"Yes, and if you did not comply as kindly as you did I would have had you imprisoned until you were broken enough to submit to me." He stands there, and old man with undying power. His arms held behind his back.

"I should have never trusted you!" I yell. I keep adjusting my grip on my sword.

"Yes, I was shocked my little mind implant trick worked." He agrees with me. "But you opened a portal." He nods his head approvingly and smiles, it doesn't last long before it turned into a scowl.

"But you added your on blood to the potion." He suddenly turns harsh. "Why would you be so stupid?"

I don't know what to say here. 'The Great Dragon Shoa-Lao told me to!' it sounded valid right?

"What did adding my blood do?" I ask.

"It gives the portal a limit." He yells. "You are such an ignoramus dimwit."

I cross my arms. "I would be more insulted if you spoke like a more modern person."

He doesn't say anything but glares at me. "Kill her." I can't actually hear him say that but I see his lips move.

I grip my sword tightly. I swing and counter all on coming attacks. And I go right up to Quan Yaozu and take a mighty swing at him.

"You are a strong one." He notes. I scowl at him.

"I'll show you strong!" I cry. "I'll show you all powerful!"

I'm in tears by now. Suddenly there is a huge explosion. I turn and look over to see where it came from.

The portal was about to open. I abandoned my position attacking.

I need to get though that portal first. The inner circle explodes the potion goes straight up. Forcing everything back, except me. I wait on the outer rim for it to create the portal. It takes a moment.

But the minute it is stable I take a deep breath as times appears to slow down.

I look at the sword. "Ffat-sk-aonao-tnid-ro-wsy-mnrut!"

It quickly turns into a staff. I take one more deep breath and look at Quan Yaozu who is coming after me. I look down into the portal and let out my breath falling through.

Falling through the portal is very similar to being unconscious. And I have had enough experience to know.

When I do land, it's on freshly fallen snow. I sit up and rub my head.

I'm in the arena! It worked, I'm home! I look around, snows been pushed to the edges. And I had fallen right on top. I feel a chill of relief go through my spine. I let out a deep breath and mutter. "I'm home."

Then I look up. the portal is still wide above me. I have to shut that thing down.

"Um, come on Hope. Think, think, think!" I hold my head as I stood up. "What can I do?"

There is a funny sounding roar laugh behind me, and I turn quickly to see Orson, who is at leave grown a foot taller by now. I smile and pet his head gently.

Then the portal makes an odd hissing sound and Quan Yaozu falls right behind me. I stiffen. The portal them glows and glows until, it closes.

"Looks like I am stuck with you. Princesse. Hope." He growls lowly. I quickly take a defensive stance.

After everything I've been through, it is still not over.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Ok so writers bock is really stupid. I absolutely hate it! So I started work on some other stories (A.k.a. The sequel) and I finally got so ideas going. As it looks like this story is winding down. I would also like to know if anyone out there who reads has any ideas for the upcoming sequel. Any who love to know what you think. And yes sadly his story is winding down... So sad!**

**Reviewers: Thank you all for everything! I hope this ****will satisfy. **

* * *

><p>I watch Quan Yaozu regain his footing after a quick moment as I step in front of Orson.<p>

"Orson." I mutter. "Go get my dad." I whisper. Then I feel stupid. He doesn't know who my dad is. Does he? And even if he does dad was in no condition to fight.

I amuse myself something with my stupidity.

Orson cocks his head at me and the growls at Quan Yaozu. Jumping in front of me he growls.

"Orson!" I command loudly, but the dragon doesn't look at me,but instead his whole undivided attention is on Quan Yaozu.

"We're dead." I can't help but say it aloud.

I turn my attention to Orson, who simply tackles Quan Yaozu. I can't help but try not to chuckle.

And of course Quan Yaozu isn't having any of it. I can't quite see what he does, but he throws Orson to the side like he was nothing. I can see him trying to get up, but it looks like somemuscles are failing him.

I quickly take a defensive stance. I hold the sword right where I can use it to block or attack.

"Come on old man. What's the plan?" I snarl.

"My plan is absolutely exhaustive." He replies his eyes burning with Chi energy.

"Again, English please!" I whine. "K'un-Lun may still be an ancient civilization, but now nobody here uses those words. Not even Grandfather. And he is older than you!"

He quickly lashes out at me with one really bright glowing fist. "You are a transgression, sin, a cur of the mortal world!"

"Correction, I'm a Half-Blood!" I shout as I swing at him.

Anyone who knows anything thing about fighting with a sword knows it's hard. You have to be careful because I have the experience to back me up here when I say, you can cut yourself without meaning to.

I twirl the sword around and attempt to slash at Quan Yaozu'sneck. Not to kill him just to make him go down.

"You're going to have to try harder than that, you adolescentmademoiselle." He laughs using his glowing hand to grab the blade and cut my forehead on.

Then he touches my hands and they light up with the power of the Iron Fist also, I am finally there. I have finally been pushed to that point. I can tap into his power now.

"Impossible!" He yells.

"Finally a word that I know, but isn't in my vocabulary!" I smile broadly. Dad told me that line once, or something like it…

"How in the world have you been able to tap into the power of the undying dragon?" He questioned me.

"I am a descendant of the Dragon and Thunder. I can do a lot more than you know!" I reply.

I throw a strong punch as I get that feeling again, something taking me over, and someone else inside of me.

"I am more than you know." I say, but my voice isn't mine, it's that voice take said that it wasn't me that first time I meet QuanYaozu.

"You are not the dragon Shoa-Loa, I do not fear you hydra!" he yells.

Hydra… Hydra… Hydra… It's that some sort of…

Orson!

Orson is the one in control, through the stone. I look down at touch the stone. Hydras and dragons are both monsters, so it must be him…

Quan Yaozu quickly picks up my sword and slashes it at my neck, hitting me and breaking the chain that held the stone around my neck.

I fall to the ground in pain. I pick up the chain and see the pendent has disappeared.

I touch my neck where it used to be to feel something there than my own skin.

The pendent is imbedded into my upper chest. Glowing brightly.

"I believe my brother made a mistake all those years ago, letting you defeat him, letting you take the power you did not even deserve." I literally growl at him, I feel some fangs in my mouth.

"And I wish to do him a great favor. I wish to undo his sin." The word sin is more hissed than anything else.

I feel myself floating, and I am not watching from inside my mind it's really me. I am really doing this. Bleeding out and all.

I mutter a curse under my breath, I was too caught up to notice my uniform is getting stained with dirt and blood.

But I can't move my arms, Orson is moving them.

They are out at my side and then they clap together in front of me as a huge colorful dome appears around me. "May you suffer for the rest of your limited days! I am taking your powers as the Immortal Iron Fist so that its rightful owner shall take them."

Then Quan Yaozu also floats upward. Until he is even with me.A golden dome forms around him and then shoots at me.

I can't see anything as the pain takes over. It is like nothing else I can describe. It hurts for starters. And then second off its so much raw power.

It's crazy, how could anyone survive this?

I scream in pain, but I can't even hear it. And suddenly white covers everything, there is no noise.

I slowly crack my eyes open to see I am laying on the ground and smoke is coming off of my skin, blowing away.

I weakly move my head to see that Quan Yaozu is in the same condition but he looks deader. He isn't moving. At all, I can'teven tell if he is breathing.

I slowly pick myself up and start stumbling toward him. "Dragon Lords, I didn't want to kill him." I mutter.

Orson quickly rushes up to me as I stumble and he gets under my arm, allowing me to lean on him.

He slowly tries to lead me away. "No." I command him, my other hand clutches my stomach where I had my stitches. Had needs to be the key word there.

He reluctantly helps me get up to him and.

I touch him gently to see he is out of it, pretty bad, buts that's not what got to me. On his chest, the clothing was ripped and showed a bare chest!

Being the Iron Fist she should have had a burn on his chest symbolizing his powers. But it was blank. Quan Yaozu moved slowly and Orson practically dug me all the way to the other side of the arena.

He gently laid me down and licked my face.

"Thanks Orson." I whisper.

I gently pat his head as black spots seem to take over my vision. It's the last thing I remember as I slowly feel a great relief. It sweeps over me gently, like a silk blanket.

It's nice, relaxing. But when you think I would be unconscious, I instead watch a huge shadow take form in front of me, standing at the least twenty five feet tall. And by the sounds of the footsteps it must be tons.

"Hello Hope." The Great Dragon Shoa-Loa says to me.

I'm bent over on my knees. "You are weak, you took my Chi from Quan Yaozu. Now rest. Allow me to lighten your load." The dragon coils his lengthily body around me.

It I fall backward on his as I feel relief, healing, peace. And like that I truly slip into unconsciousness.


End file.
